Haruno Sakura: A different story
by bluebreeze27
Summary: On the day Haruno Sakura was born her fate has been decided. Her parents had never anticipated this. On that fateful night, destiny changed her life forever. A/n: for sakura fans out there. Sakura-centric. AU. MultiSaku!
1. Chapter 1

Generated by Unregistered Batch DOC & DOCX Converter 27, please register!

Title: Haruno Sakura: A Different Story

Genre: general/romance

Rating: K+

Summary: on the day haruno sakura was born her fate has been decided. Her parents had never anticipated this. On that fateful night, destiny changed her life forever. (A/n: for sakura fans out there. Sakura-centric.)

Chapter 1: Birth, Childhood and Destiny

Birth.

A black haired man with a set of beautiful emerald eyes paced nervously in front of the maternity ward as his wife gave labor to their second child. Haruno Ren waited impatiently for a medic come out and tell him that his wife, Haruno Sayuri – formerly Fujisaki Sayuri—safely gave birth to his second child.

"Otou-san, please sit down. Pacing back and forth won't help Okaa-san give birth." A little girl with black hair and hazel orbs stared at her father from her seat.

"Renge, I can't help but feel nervous." Ren stated as he hesitantly sit down beside his daughter. Haruno Renge, at the age of seven acted too matured for her father's opinion.

"I know Otou-san. Just take deep breaths and let us hope Okaa-san is not in so much pain." Renge sighed as she fidgeted in her seat, a sign of impatience and worry.

Ren noticed this and gave his daughter a hug. "Your mother is a strong woman. She can do this."

Renge nodded and returned her father's hug.

Suddenly a nurse came out and called for 'the family of Haruno-san.' As the two of them walk towards the nurse, she ushered them in and muttered a small "Congratulations."

Inside, Haruno Sayuri looked exhausted yet at the same time, strikingly beautiful and content while holding a bunch of blankets near her heart.

"Sayuri, you did great." Ren whispered as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Thank you Ren." Sayuri sighed.

"Okaa-san, can I hold my… uhmm? Sister? Or is it brother?" Renge asked her mother.

"Yes, Renge. You can most definitely hold your sister." Sayuri handed her child to Renge.

"Mom, Dad, she is so cute! Look dad, she got your eyes! And oh! Mom's pink hair. Kawaii." Renge mused as she cradled her sister excitedly, after all she did asked her parents for a baby sibling when she was four.

The couple chuckled at their too-mature-for-her-age daughter, who was finally acting like a normal child her age.

"So, what shall we call her?" Ren inquired.

Sayuri thought deeply. "Hmmm.."

"I have a suggestion, mom." Renge said.

"What is it dear?" asked her parents.

"Why don't we call her, Sakura? After all, her hair has the color of the cherry blossoms and look here." She pointed at the back of the left shoulder of her sister—"She has a birthmark that looks like a cherry blossom." She explained.

Haruno Sayuri became stiff but then regained her composure. After all, nobody should find out about her family's secret—not even her daughter and husband.

"That is the perfect name, Renge. Right dear?" asked Ren, oblivious to his wife's stiffness.

"Yes, Sakura—perfect name." Sayuri cooed as she took her child from Renge.

She observed her child's face—that innocent, beautiful emerald eyes and her outrageous pink hair looked very adorable. Sayuri vowed to protect this innocent child.

"Welcome to the family, Sakura." Sayuri, Ren and Renge cooed.

Sakura giggled happily in response.

Childhood.

"Renge, Ren, Sakura! Dinner is ready!" Haruno Sayuri shouted through the kitchen as she placed the remaining piece of plate at their dinner table.

Said three were at the garden of the Haruno Villa—located in the Hidden Village of Mist. The Haruno clan had a very high reputation in different Hidden Villages. They were here in the Hidden Village of Mist for a summer vacation—after all, summer in the Hidden Village of Leaf or Konohagakure was extremely hot.

"Otou-san! You're cheating!" 12 year old Haruno Renge exclaimed as Sakura giggled at her for Renge was hugging a log. "No using of jutsus while playing tag!" she fumed.

"Otou-san, Renge-nee chan is right no using of jutsus!" 5 year old Sakura stated as she tagged her father from behind.

"Hey! You two! You used Bunshin no jutsu and Henge no jutsu!" Haruno Ren retorted as he found himself being held captive by Renge while Sakura tagged him from behind.

At twelve, Haruno Renge was already a chuunin kuniochi of Konoha while Haruno Ren was a Jounin Shinobi of Konoha. Haruno Sayuri was a respectable medic-nin. While little Sakura did not attend the Academy yet, though she can already use simple jutsus—which are taught to her by her Onee-chan and Otou-san, and she was considered a prodigy in the Haruno Clan. Her family was proud of her.

"As we stated in the rule book, once a player uses a jutsu during tag—the other players can use jutsus too." Renge stated as she smirked at her father then hugged her imoutou.

"Not fair." Ren whined playfully.

The three of them burst into fits of laughter as Sayuri came out to get them.

"You three! I have been calling you for the past 5 minutes for dinner." Sayuri lovingly scolded her family. As much as she liked to see them having fun, she'd rather not deprive them of nutritious and delicious food.

Said three looked at her mischievously and ran towards her, tapping her as they passed her then broke into a mad dash towards the kitchen while shouting, "TAG! Okaa-san, you're IT!"

Sayuri rolled her eyes playfully and followed them into the kitchen.

At the age of five, Haruno Sakura was a content kid. She has a wonderful family, a father – loving, playful yet stern and cool at the same time, a mother—so kind, caring and loving and probably the most talented medic nin and an older sister—so cool and playful yet a genius in every way, her idol if you ask little Sakura. Yes she was content.

They had returned to her mother's hometown and her birthplace Konoha.

Haruno Sakura was envied by her peers in Konoha. She was envied for her beautiful face, those big and innocent emerald eyes and her soft pink hair.

Those envious peers of Sakura always manage to make her cry. They teased her 'billboard-brow' because of her forehead.

"Hey Ami-chan, look there is Sakura!" a girl her age informed Ami—the girl who always bully Sakura.

"HEY!BILLBOARD-BROW! Come here!" Ami shouted evilly at the top of her lungs.

Sakura tried to ignore her and her friends as her sister told her to. Ami became pissed and she ran towards Sakura and tackled the poor girl.

"Let me go, Ami-chan! I need to go home now..." Sakura struggled as the bigger girl pinned her to the ground.

"NO. First you have the nerve to ignore Me, Ami-sama, and then you want to go home? Are you kidding me, billboard-brow?!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

Ami's friends/ followers crowded them and cheered Ami.

"Yeah. Ami-chan is right! If billboard-brow goes home, we won't have anyone to laugh at. Right girls?" a girl shouted rather evilly.

Sakura's eyes began to water. What did she do? She was sure she never offended these girls.

"Why me? Why do you bully me?" Sakura cried. She wanted to use the Substitution Jutsu or the Kawarini Jutsu but her hands were pinned down rather hardly by Ami—her wrists were getting bruised, she could feel it.

"YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK US THAT?! First of all, you have weird looking eyes! I mean, green?! Are you an alien?! Then you have pink hair?! Hahaha. Are you kidding me?! I am sure its dyed." Ami laughed evilly. This girl is obviously envious of Sakura's beauty.

"PLUS! Your sister is not like you! She is cool while you are not! I bet you are not even related. HAHAHA!" Ami continued on insulting Sakura.

"Ami-chan, why don't we cut her stupid hair so she learns her lesson?" another girl suggested.

"Cool. Give me your kunai." Ami tried to cut of Sakura's hair but Sakura was struggling. She won't let Ami cut her hair. EVER. Her family really likes her hair, especially her mother and Sakura does not want to disappoint her mother. Sayuri apparently told Sakura to take good care of her beautiful locks.

Because of struggling, the kunai scratched her face and left a wound. Luckily for Sakura, someone interrupted before the situation worsens.

"What are you doing to my sister?" a cold female voice stated. Haruno Renge lifts up Ami off Sakura and scared all the bullies.

"YOU! If anyone of you ever tries to hurt my sister, there would be hell to pay! Got it?!" Renge shouted.

All the girls nodded in response, too scared to do anything.

"I can not hear you!" Renge brought out a kunai.

"HAI!" the already frightened girls became more terrified.

"Good. Now get your ugly faces off my sight and never bother Sakura again!" as she shouted this, all the girls ran away from the Haruno Sisters.

Renge helped her sister up. "Are you alright? Here, let's clean that injury of yours." Renge did a few signs and healed Sakura's cut by using a simple healing jutsu.

"Wow, Renge-nee chan! You can now use Healing Jutsus! Sugoi!" Sakura stared in amazement, forgetting her troubles earlier.

"Sakura, why didn't you fight back?" Renge asked as she carried her sister, piggy-back style.

"I.. I can't. You told me to ignore them so I ignored them and they got mad." Sakura mumbled.

"Sorry, Sa-chan. I guess I should teach you some jutsus. I will also train you so that you can protect yourself." Renge mused.

"Oh! Thank you nee-chan!" Sakura replied.

"I guess, your childhood would be filled with a horrible sister torturing you huh?" Renge teased.

"No. My childhood would be the BEST! Thanks to you!"

And so, Renge trained her sister and the day came that Haruno Sakura was finally enrolled in the Konoha Ninja Academy.

Destiny.

Haruno Sakura made her way towards her home. She just got the highest score in the entrance examination in the Ninja Academy.

'I can not wait to see my parents and nee-chan! I hope they would be so proud!'

She pumped chakra to her feet to make her go faster. After a few more moments of running and panting she reached her destination. Her home.

She took off her sandals and headed quietly to the living room. She wanted to surprise her family so she decided to be stealthy. Sakura was about to enter when she heard her father's voice shouting.

"Sayuri! Why didn't you tell me?! Why?!" Haruno Ren sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry.. I did not tell you because it will harm her.. I was just protecting our child." Sayuri cried. At this point sakura became confused.

'Her? Who? Nee-chan, no maybe me?'

"Sayuri.."

"I am sorry Ren. Please forgive me." Sayuri cried.

Sakura heard a thump. She became worried that maybe her parents were fighting.

"Sayuri, please, stand up. I .. I forgive you.. I understand why you kept it a secret.. I will help you in protecting our family." Ren sighed.

"Thank you, Ren.."

"But, why tell me now? I know this is dangerous, but why now?" Ren asked.

"Because.. Renge found out.. also Sakura will start studying in the Academy.. it is dangerous for Sakura to have that ability.." Sayuri wailed.

"Renge found out?" Sakura's father's voice sounded strangled, choked with horror and fear.

"She..she might hurt Sakura because of jealousy.. worse, Renge might even kill her imoutou.. What am I going to do?" Sayuri cried desperately.

'Me? Wh-what ability? Re-Renge-nee chan? Hurt me? I-impossible! Impossible!' Sakura shouted through her mind.

"Sayuri, we shall place a temporary seal..on Sakura." Ren stated.

"I know.. my mother placed one on me too.." Sayuri trailed but continued, "And it did not work."

"Have faith, Sakura is strong. She can overcome this." Ren firmly stated.

Sakura was utterly confused. She tiptoed towards the door and then slammed the door open.

"I'm home!" she shouted. She did not want her parents to find out she was eavesdropping,

She heard her mother walking towards her.

"Welcome Home." Sayuri stated. She hid her worries well, but Sakura knew otherwise.

A week has passed since the incident, as Sakura dubbed it. She found herself worrying about her sister. She was always away. Renge became distant and cold. Sakura found herself crying every night wishing for her sister to come back to her old self, the loving sister she knew.

As Sakura lie in her bed, she felt uneasy. Almost frightened. She was about to use a sleeping jutsu when she heard a scream downstairs. It was her mother's scream. She immediately ran out her house and followed the sound.

When she opened the living room's door a horrible sight was shown to her—there in the middle of the room was a mangled form of what used to be Haruno Ren, her father, leader of the Haruno Clan—covered in blood from head to toe, obviously dead.

Sakura slid down the room and cried silently. She felt her mother grab her and as quickly as Sayuri could carry her 9 year old daughter away from the room.

"Sakura, listen to me. I know it's hard to take in but Renge killed your father. I don't want you to follow her. I want you to live freely." Sayuri explained as she did some hand signs unknown to Sakura. "Turn around Honey." Her mother ordered softly.

Sayuri pressed her glowing blue hand to Sakura's left shoulder—to her birth mark. Sayuri releases all her chakra onto her child's back.

Sakura screamed in pain. Sayuri cried and cried. For the loss of her husband and the pain she was inflicting her child.

"I'm sorry honey." She murmured, after the process was done, she lifted Sakura and hid her into a closet. "Sakura dear, I want you to know that Dad and Mom love you. We will always love you. Continue to live honey. Everything we own will be yours. Live happily." She kissed both of Sakura's tear-streaked cheeks then her forehead before using a jutsu to hide Sakura's chakra and make her body go numb.

Sayuri closed the closet but unfortunately, there was a hole in which Sakura witnessed the most heart-breaking scene in her life.

"So mom, where is that Sakura!?" Renge shouted, obviously blinded by jealousy and power lust, as she stabbed her mother through the heart.

"Renge, you – will never hurt – her,," Sayuri gasped. She can not even defend herself due to chakra depletion.

"Why mom?! Why can't I have that bloodline limit?! Why Sakura!?" She shouted as mad tears streaked down her face, as she stabbed and amputated her own mother.

"Renge.. I am sorry.. I love you, both of you—are my precious children.." Sayuri managed to whisper as she took her final breath.

Haruno Renge at the age of fourteen killed her own parents, her own blood. She laughed madly as she watched her mother's blood drip.

Before she went away she swore loudly, "Haruno Sakura, I will kill you. And you will kill me, Sa-chan. Destiny will make us meet again. You are destined to kill me and I am destined to kill you."

Haruno Sakura at the age of seven lost her parents. Her parents killed by her idol, her own sister. Was it destined that the person shed loved and trusted so much will kill her own parents? Was it destiny that made her have a bloodline limit she doesn't know about? Was she, Haruno Sakura, destined to kill her own sister, Haruno Renge?

She stayed in that position for a few days until her teachers from academy became worried. Her friends reported it to the teachers that Sakura was no where to be found.

Yamanaka Ino worried about her best friend. She came with her teachers, namely Iruka-sensei, to the Haruno household.

Her worry became relief when she heard some volunteer shouted, "She is here!"

Her relief became horror as she saw Sakura's limp body being carried by a masked teacher with silver hair. She ran towards Sakura and said, "Sakura? Can you hear me? It is me, Ino."

Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes to stare at Ino's blue ones.

"Ino-chan?" she muttered.

Ino gasped as she saw pain, horror and fright in the poor girl's once lively eyes. She cried when she heard her speak again.

"Please, help me… They are gone… Help me…" Sakura fainted; the teacher carrying her excused himself and ran towards the hospital.

That night, Yamanaka Ino found herself crying for her best friend's state.

"What happened, Sakura?" she whispered and fell asleep, vowing to take care of the shattered cherry blossom.

End of Chapter 1. Please Review! Please let me know your thoughts on this one. Chapter 2 will be coming as soon as I type it. Once again. R&R!

Xoxo,

Bluebreeze27


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Haruno Sakura; a Different Story

Genre: General/ Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (I can't believe I forgot to place the disclaimer at my first chapter! Sorry!!)

Chapter Two: Recovery, Funeral and Envy.

Recovery.

As Haruno Sakura woke up from a horrible nightmare—the exact replica of her parent's murder, in cold sweat she felt four unfamiliar chakra signatures in her room. As she opened her eyes, she realized that she had been admitted to the hospital.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san and Fujisaki-san, Haruno-san is waking up." A female stated. Based on her appearance, Sakura concluded that she is a medic.

"Sakura, you alright?" the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, asked her.

Sakura looked up at the Hokage and vaguely felt happy that someone is caring for her.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I just feel a little light-headed and chakra- depleted." The nine year old rosette stated. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Just three days. Your parents' bodies are at the morgue. I want you to tell me what happened." Sarutobi commanded lightly.

Sakura fidgeted and looked pointedly at the nurse. Sarutobi noticed her tensed gazed and ordered the nurse to leave them. Sakura looked up at the other woman in the room; she looked like she is in her thirties—a bit younger than her mother. The woman also had her mother's exotic hair but her eyes were a combination of coffee and green.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked the woman.

"Oh, Sakura-sama. I am Fujisaki Sayaa. I am your mother's servant. I am here to fulfill her last request. I will answer your questions later but first you need to enlighten the Hokage and Kakashi-san here of what happened." Sayaa stated as she looked at Sakura.

Sakura nodded and then turned to this Kakashi. She frowned seeing as she cannot see his face because of a mask. Sakura remembered her father wearing a similar mask and clothes before.

"Ah, Sakura, this is Kakashi. He is part of Konoha's ANBU team. He is the one who found you at your house." The Hokage explained.

"I am Kakashi. Your father's kouhai." Kakashi said, his voice muffled by the mask.

Sakura nodded then stated what happened on that fateful night. She told them how her older sister, Haruno Renge killed their parents. But she left out the fact that she has a bloodline limit.

"I'm sorry Sakura." The Hokage solemnly said as he hugged the broken, crying girl. Sakura sobbed harder as she remembered her father's mangled body, mother's last words and her sister's hatred.

As her crying seized, the old man released his hold and then patted her head. "If you need anything just come to my office."

As an after thought the Hokage asked," Would you need help in arranging their funeral? Would you want a formal shinobi funeral?"

'A shinobi funeral..' Sakura thought about her parents, both dedicated shinobi, both respectable shinobi—her father an ANBU (which she just found about minutes ago) and her, mother a medic-nin.

"No. I just want to give them peace. Please don't misunderstand. I just want a personal funeral." Sakura said.

The Hokage nodded. As he and Kakashi were about to leave the room Sakura spoke again.

"Please do not let anyone know about their death."

"Do you want to keep it a secret between the four of us?" The Hokage gestured to himself, Kakashi, Sayaa and Sakura.

"Yes. If it is not too much to ask." Sakura whispered forlornly.

"Ok then, a secret it is." The Hokage said as he and Kakashi went out.

Sakura looked at Sayaa and Sayaa immediately understood the unspoken questions in her eyes.

"I am Fujisaki Sayaa. When I was 9, Sayuri-sama found me in an alley in the Hidden Village of Mists—your mother's birthplace and the village where the Fujisaki Clan once reigned. I was an orphan—a street child and your mother took me in her care, she adopted me as her sister at that time. The clan's elders opposed yet your mother stayed firm in decision and eventually the elders gave in. I promised the elders that I will become Sayuri-sama's personal servant and guard. But when she married Ren-san, she moved out of the clan's house and care. It was at that time when the Fujisaki Clan became annihilated by clan wars and therefore, your mother was the last living Fujisaki heir." She explained.

"And now, there are no more Fujisaki's." Sakura whispered.

"No Sakura-sama. You are now the last living person with the Fujisaki's bloodline limit." Sayaa said as she sat down at the chair beside Sakura's bed.

"What? How did you know?" Sakura asked, bewildered that her mother's servant knew this yet her own father was kept in the dark.

"When you were born, your mother told me through a letter that you had her family's bloodline limit." Sayaa explained. "You see, Sayuri-sama really acted as if I really was her own sister. We kept in touch through letters. When the Fujisaki Clan died, I left the Mist and went to a non-shinobi village and I found out that Sayuri-sama was living here in Konoha so I wrote to her and vice-versa."

Silence ensued as Sakura took in the information. "What is my mother's request then?"

"Almost a week ago before you parents were.." she trailed off as she did not want to upset Sakura by the K-word, "she sent me a letter telling me to come to Konoha to help her seal your bloodline limit and in case something bad happens, to take care of you as your aunt or should I say guardian?"

"You are here to take care of me?" asked Sakura.

"Yes Sakura-sama." Sayaa said.

"Please just call me Sakura, Sayaa-san."

The two then became acquainted and Sayaa told Sakura stories of her mother as they both unconsciously avoided the Fujisaki bloodline limit, which was the cause of all this mess.

Yamanaka Ino visited Sakura and Sakura made up a lie that her parents will be going on a mission for a very long time and that a thief broke the Haruno Household to explain the mess of the house. She also introduced Sayaa as her aunt that will be caring for her in place of her parents.

Funeral.

Two days after Sakura woke up in the hospital and met her guardian/aunt, she was cleared by a doctor to check out of the hospital. Sayaa and Sakura decided to clean up the Haruno Household the moment they arrived there—but thankfully, the house was cleaned up by the ANBU, it seems under the Hokage's orders. The only thing needed to be arranged was her parents' funeral.

That evening, Sakura decide to sleep in her parents' room while she gave Sayaa, Renge's room.

As she prepared for bed she kept on remembering her family's happy memories. She cannot bring herself to hate or despise her sister but she vowed to herself that if ever she found Renge, she will avenge her parents—hopefully without having to kill her.

As she lay down on her parents' bed more memories were triggered by the scent of the mixture of her father's manly perfume and her mother's shampoo.

'Okaa-san was really not a perfume type of person was she?' Sakura thought and realized that she was using the past form. Her tears came running down her face.

The next day, Sayaa and Sakura arranged the funeral. Sakura decided to bury her parents atop the Haruno Hill—as her father dubbed it. The hill was a place the family went to have a relaxing family day every week. They loved the view there so Haruno Ren bought the piece of land. Haruno Ren was not a Haruno for nothing. The hill gives the family the view of their village and the forest of Cherry Blossom trees.

Sayaa and Sakura sent out letters to the Haruno clan, informing the death of their clan leader.

The Haruno Clan came to Konoha immediately as soon as they received the letter from their adorable family member.

The funeral was silent, peaceful. One by one, the clan left as Sakura assured them she was fine and that she has her aunt to take care of her. The Haruno's went home to their respective villages. Contrary to people's belief, the Haruno clan is a very prestigious and strong clan. Though they do not have bloodline limits whatsoever, they specialized in wind and water jutsus.

The next day, Ino went to visit her.

"Hey! Forehead-girl!" Ino shouted from the gate. The nickname did not hurt Sakura when Ino is the one using it.

As she opened the gate she spoke,"What is it, Ino-pig?" another nickname they formed.

"Why didn't you come yesterday?" Ino asked as she sipped the tea Sayaa handed them at the living room.

"Yesterday? Why? What happened?" Sakura asked, nervous that maybe—just maybe—Ino found out about her parents' death.

"Don't what me. It was the whole Uchiha's funeral!" Ino said.

"Whole what?!" Sakura coughed as she recognized the name—Uchiha, that Sasuke's clan. Sasuke—their classmate in the academy.

'Sasuke's dead?' horror and shock was coming at her, full speed.

It must have shown in her face because Ino explained," Sasuke-kun's alive. Just his whole clan." Sakura frowned.

"I feel sorry for him. What happened?" Sakura asked, worrying for a classmate—sure he is cold and unfriendly but still, Sasuke was their classmate and it is horrible to have your family killed.

"I was told by my father that his older brother, you know—that Uchiha Itatchi prodigy whatever, killed murdered the entire clan for a reason unknown to all. Also, Itatchi-san apparently used his bloodline limit—the Shariggan, on his little brother. That's why Sasuke-kun's admitted to the hospital a week ago." Ino explained as she ate the cookies Sayaa placed on the table. As Sayaa heard this, she shot a worried glance at Sakura who froze upon hearing a very familiar story.

Ino interpreted Sakura's stiff position as pity and shock for Sasuke-kun.

"Horrible, right?" Ino mumbled.

"Yeah, horrible." Sakura answered forlornly.

That night, Sakura cried herself again to sleep in her parents' room.

Envy.

Weeks had passed since her parents' funeral. Sakura and Sayaa had been bonding with each other as seeing they will be spending their life together. To Sakura, she felt as if Sayaa really is her aunt. She also looked like her mother—due to her hair.

One night as they were eating dinner, Sakura asked a question out of curiosity.

"Is pink you natural hair color?" Sakura looked at her expectantly.

To Sakura's surprise, Sayaa laughed. "No, I dyed my hair due to my idolism to Sayuri-sama." Sayaa held her pink locks in her hands affectionately. "Sakura-sama you know, I see my hair as a connection to your mother. I dyed it to assure myself that I at least had a similarity to her. Even if that similarity is only hair color."

"That's not true, Sayaa-san. You have many traits that my mother has." Sakura spoke out truthfully. She found herself looking at Sayaa and remembering her mother at times.

They also bonded through training. It seems like Sayaa was a very skilled kunoichi. She taught Sakura about her mother's clan's unique jutsus. Their training made Sakura a very skilled kunoichi too. Sakura already mastered this jutsus and the jutsus her father and her sister taught her during her childhood—mainly water and wind jutsus.

Sayaa helped Sakura perfect her chakra control and sometimes, Sayaa rushed her to the hospital due to chakra-depletion.

Months passed. Yet, Sakura still felt bitter and sad. In that time she always felt envious of Ino and their other friends and classmates. At school, the children were almost picked by their parents, while she was always picked by her aunt/guardian.

One day, Sayaa told Sakura in the morning that she cannot pick Sakura after school because she was going to be late in her job—Sayaa applied as a receptionist at the Hospital (another trait that was similar to her mother, they both were medically inclined, Sakura noticed).

Sakura of course, being a kind girl did not complain and told Sayaa that she was old enough to walk herself home. At ten (yes, her birthday passed and no she didn't celebrate it) Sakura liked to think she was strong and mature enough. She, after all, excelled in school but for some reason Sakura felt insecure and weak.

On her way home she saw Uchiha Sasuke sitting nearby the river. 'That's right. He is the same as me. Maybe I should approach him.' Sakura thought as she walked towards Sasuke.

Sasuke, being a skilled shinobi, felt her walking towards him.

'Great. Just great another annoying girl.' Sasuke thought as Sakura sat down beside him.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun? I, uh, want to say condolence... I'm sorry if I was late to say this... and sorry for what happened..." Sakura stammered quietly, nervous that she was talking to someone she barely knew.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he continued to stare at the river, quite happy that the intruder was not a fangirl.

"Uh, I .. here." Sakura handed him a tomato—her snack for the day, Sayaa makes sure that Sakura eats a LOT of fruits and vegetables.

Sasuke was surprised but it didn't show in his face. It surprised him that the girl was actually giving him his favorite fruit.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Sasuke asked in an indifferent voice.

"You see, I was told that when someone feels sad or lonely, that person should eat something tasty." Sakura explained as she remembered her sister telling her this when she was bullied during her childhood. She let a few tears escape unconsciously as she reminiscence about her childhood.

Sasuke noticed her crying and asked her, "Why are you crying?"

Sakura was surprised,"Crying? I'm not—"she stopped short as she felt warm liquid down her cheeks. "Oh." She mumbled, quickly wiping the treacherous tears.

Sasuke noticing her discomfort did not ask any further. He munched on the tomato he had on his hand.

"Well, I should be going home by now. See you at school Sasuke-san." Sakura stood up and began walking away.

As she was walking away, she heard a quiet "Thank you" from Sasuke. She smiled, glad that she had helped someone. "You're welcome." She answered, loud enough to be heard by Sasuke.

She continued down her path and passed the park. At the park, there played her classmates. She saw Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzaki Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto playing. She stopped slightly to smile at their childish ways and when she was about to go, Kiba called out to her.

"Haruno! Come play with us!" his dog—puppy to be exact—Akamaru barked.

She looked at them surprised and then decided that between swinging and staying at her house alone, swinging was better.

"Hey guys." She greeted as she sat down on the swing, watching them play tag. They were all laughing as they chased each other. The sun began to set when Kiba's, Shikamaru's and Chouji's dads came to fetch them.

She waved as she heard them say their goodbye's. Then when they were gone, she noticed that Naruto was still there. So she asked him, "Naruto-kun, aren't you going home? Where is your father or mother?"

"I don't have parents. I am an orphan." Naruto stated as he sadly sat at the unoccupied swing.

'Another orphan..Just like me.. Hey! What's with me and meeting orphans?' Sakura thought.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She replied then gave him a candy—well her tomato was gone and the only food left with her is a candy she bought from a store. "Here. It's for you." She explained as she saw Naruto's bewildered face.

"Uh, thanks?" Naruto said as he ate the candy. "Why did you give me this?"

"I gave you that because someone told me that you should eat when you are sad." She repeated the same explanation she gave Sasuke—though this time she did not let herself embarrass her again through tears.

Silence ensued as Naruto felt content that Sakura, his crush, finally talked to him.

"I should be going home by now." Sakura stood up and prepared to leave when Naruto grabbed her and said "Thank you, Sakura-chan".

"You're welcome." She smiled as she walked away.

She passed by the streets and sighed, remembering that no one was at home waiting for her. She remembered her classmates and how their parents picked them up from school and from the park. She arrived at the house and sat on the couch. She felt very envious.

She then remembered Naruto and Sasuke and she scolded herself for being too selfish when she heard her phone ring. It was Ino and Ino babbled on and on that lasted for a few hours. She then heard Ino's mother shouting at Ino to help her with the dining table before her father arrive from work. Ino grumbled and said goodbye. Realizing it was time for dinner; Sakura opened the fridge and ate an apple. She remembered her family as she sat on her place in the dining room. She cried and her half-eaten apple fell down on the table with a thud resonating in the quiet house. She felt envious at her best friend once again as cried herself to sleep.

Hours passed and finally Sayaa went home. She was about to sleep when she saw a flash of pink in the dining room. She frowned and felt pity and sadness for the girl she learned to love as her own daughter. She lifted the girl and placed her on the bed carefully, tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

When Sayaa was out the room, Sakura stood up and touched her forehead. She fell into a dreamless and comfortable sleep this time, she didn't feel envious anymore.

Chapter 2 end!

It was long this time. Heehee. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are very much appreciated and please support me! I make a poll in my profile to ask your opinion of the bloodline limit Sakura is going to have. Or if you have suggestions, please do not hesitate to tell me! Ja!

Xoxo,

Bluebreeze27.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Haruno Sakura; a Different Story

Chapter Three: Graduation and Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Bluebreeze27: Hi guys! Chapter 3 is up. Please enjoy reading this. I apologize for misspelling Kiba's last name in the previous chapter. Anyway, please read and review!

* * *

Graduation.

Four years had passed since the death of Haruno Ren and Sayuri, and the betrayal of Haruno Renge yet Haruno Sakura still cannot move on. Losing both of your parents at once under the hands of your sister is something an eleven year old cannot accept so easily.

A sigh escaped her lips as she cleaned her parents' graves. This was their fourth death anniversary, three days before the Academy's Graduation Ceremony.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, I will be graduating from the Academy three days from now. Are proud of me? I wish you could come and give me my diploma. But, please don't worry about me. Sayaa-san will be there for me. I will be a genin. I love you." Sakura whispered as she lit incenses.

Fujisaki Sayaa—Sakura's guardian/aunt was not with her this year. She was assigned in the hospital for the whole day. She had apologized to Sakura for this and Sakura, being an understanding and sweet girl, assured her that it was alright yet she cannot deny how alone she felt right now.

"I miss you." She said as tears run down her rosy cheeks. She cried for a few moments and decided to go home and prepare her things for her coming graduation.

"I will see you later. Please take care and don't worry about me. I love you, Okaa-san, Otou-san. Ja ne!" Sakura bowed as she walked down the hill.

When she arrived at her house, she saw her friends from the academy, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata, waiting for her by the gate.

"Ino-pig, Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" she inquired.

"Where had you been Billboard? We had been waiting for you for like 2 hours already!" Ino whined as she playfully punched her friend.

"He-hello, Sakura-chan. We were wa-waiting for you be-because we want to go out and have a gi-girls' day be-before the gra-graduation ceremony." Hinata shyly explained.

"Oh, ok. What do you girls want to do?" Sakura asked.

"Let's just go and eat ice cream." Ino replied.

"Ok." Both Hinata and Sakura nodded.

Their trip to the ice cream parlor was wonderful. The three girls had a great time in each others' company. They parted as they bid each other goodbyes.

As Sakura was on her way home, she thought of her friends. They have their parents to attend with them for the Ceremony. Sure, Hiashi Hyuuga was kind of cold and sure Ino's dad was a little overprotective, but she still felt envious and sad that she doesn't have her parents anymore. When Ino asked her when her parents were going back, seeing as they were gone for yeas already, she answered: "I don't know, but I know they're doing fine" in a no-more-argument-voice.

Before she could open the front gate, she saw Sayaa waving up to her—running towards her actually, carrying what seemed like grocery bags?

'Isn't grocery shopping scheduled for Saturdays?' Sakura asked herself.

"Sakura-sama, I'm home." Sayaa spoke in a rushed breathe.

"Oh, Sayaa-san, would like some help with the bags?" Sakura asked as she opened the gate with her keys.

"Oh no need, Sakura-sama. I can lift these by myself." Sayaa smiled.

Once they were inside, Sayaa placed the bags inside her room, Sakura thought it was weird for Sayaa to put groceries in her room but said nothing as she prepared their dinner.

As the two were eating the sushi and miso soup Sakura cooked, Sakura started a conversation, "Sayaa-san, how was your day at the hospital?"

"It was tiring, many people came to arrange for appointments to their respective doctors and at some point, I ended up tending to patients too for we were understaffed today. Many medics were absent." Sayaa explained as she sipped her Jasmine tea. "How about your day? Did you go to their graves? And I am sorry for not being able to accompany you today." She continued, wearing an apologetic expression.

"Oh, I told you it's alright and yes, I went to their graves. I cleaned it and placed my offerings. I went out with my friends too, we went to that new ice cream parlor… Frozen Treats?" Sakura replied with a smile.

"I see, I presume you had a good time then?" Sayaa asked, expectantly. Sayaa was worried about Sakura's social life. Yes, she has friends but so far only Ino and Hinata were always being mentioned by Sakura. It scared Sayaa that Sakura was isolating herself from other people as if afraid to trust anyone else but her two childhood friends and herself (Sayaa). Even teachers were being shut off by Sakura, with the exception of the Hokage of course.

"Oh yes! I had fun today. The ice cream and our chat took my mind off from the graduation." Sakura smiled as she continued, "Ah, about my Graduation… Sayaa-san? Can I ask you a favor?" Sakura asked, expectantly and nervously.

"Anything Sakura-sama." Replied Sayaa.

"Will you accompany me during the Graduation Ceremony?"

Sayaa was a bit taken aback. Right, Sakura needed someone to go with her but Sayaa thought Sakura would rather go alone than go with someone like herself, a servant of her mother.

"You don't want then?" Sakura said, disappointed; Misunderstanding Sayaa's silence as a NO.

"Ah! No! I mean yes, I would be honored to accompany you Sakura-sama." Sayaa smiled, kindly.

Sakura grinned at her and said "Thanks" as she cleaned up the table.

The Ninja Academy was bursting with people. Shinobi and Civilians have gathered to honor the students during this once a lifetime occasion—their Graduation.

Haruno Sakura was standing with Fujisaki Sayaa when the Hokage approached them, "Sakura, Sayaa-san, good afternoon. Sakura, I hope you enjoy this day." He said while shaking Sakura's hands.

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

The ceremony happened in a blur, in Sakura's opinion. She went up the stage, got her certificate—which was handed to her by Sayaa, and went down. After that the Hokage gave the ending speech and, that's it.

Sayaa suggested they go home early so that they could have a feast at their home. 'So, those groceries were actually for me. Thank you Sayaa-san' Sakura thought as she smiled up at the lady. Sakura was about to agree when two lone boys caught her attention—Sasuke and Naruto. She felt their sadness and understood it—they were also orphans. So she asked Sayaa if she can invite some friends over. Sayaa nodded, happy that Sakura actually wanted friends over.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" She called out loud enough for the said boys notice her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, while Sasuke just stared at her.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and remembered that she did not give him her name during their little exchange.

"Oh, I hope you remember me… I am Haruno Sakura." She smiled at Sasuke then turned to them both, "Do you want to join me and my aunt for dinner?"

The two boys were surprised. They saw in Sakura's eyes that she knew that they were lonely for being alone at such an important occasion in their lives.

"I'd love to. Thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "What about you?" She asked.

"Hn." He replied.

Sakura giggled. "I take that as a yes. Come on! Please follow me." She led the way to Sayaa and the four of them walked to Sakura's house.

Their dinner was fun. Even though the three teens were not that close to each other, they had a great time. As the night progressed, they said their goodbyes and the boys went on their own ways.

"Sakura-sama? Did have fun?" Sayaa asked, She wanted to know if at least for a day Sakura forgot her pain.

"Yup. Thank you, Sayaa-san!" She replied and hugged Sayaa before entering her bedroom.

'Sayuri-sama, your daughter is so much like you. I hope I might be able to give her what you would have if you're still here with us, alive.' Sayaa smiled as she entered her own room.

* * *

Team.

Sakura woke up early in the morning. From now on, I will be a genin—a kunoichi of Konoha. She looked at her reflection proudly as she tied her forehead protector as a head band.

'Okaa-san, Otou-san, watch me and be proud.' She thought as she looked at a picture frame displayed on her study table.

"Sakura-sama! Breakfast is ready!" she heard Sayaa call out to her.

"Hai!"

As Sakura walked down the busy streets of Konoha, she passed by the Yamanaka Flower Shop, o she decided to wait for Ino.

"Good morning, Ino-pig!" she said playfully as Ino walked out their front door.

"Oh! Forehead!" Ino exclaimed.

"Let's see who is faster than the two of us! Let's race to the Academy." Sakura excitedly proposed.

"Oh! Sure, the one who wins gets to sit beside Sasuke-kun!" Ino said.

"Ino, I said that I don't have a crush on Sasuke-kun. Just because I once said he looked cute doesn't mean I like him like that!" Sakura explained. Ino had this misunderstanding that Sakura has an attraction towards Sasuke and declared a friendly competition with Sakura.

"Sure, Sure. OK! At the count of three, 1,2,3!" Ino shouted as they broke into a mad dash.

Sakura arrived first, only a step ahead of Ino.

"Ok, your win!" Ino exclaimed as she quite literally pushed Sakura on the empty seat next to Sasuke.

'Another girl?' Sasuke thought as he felt a female presence beside him. He was about to glare at her when he saw strands of pink hair—then he recognized her. Haruno Sakura, the one who gave him his favorite fruit and offered him advice and asked him to dinner—in a friendly way, not a 'Fan girl-way'. So instead of glaring he decided to thank her for the things she gave him.

"Sakura, right?" Sasuke spoke.

"Yes." Sakura replied smiling, glad that Sasuke remembered her—she knew he was so anti-social (not that she was one to talk) that he could forget her name.

"Thanks." Sasuke turned away and looked forward and waiting for the teacher.

Collective gasps were heard in the classroom. THE Uchiha Sasuke—considered as a walking ice block—thanked someone?! And that someone is a GIRL?!

"You're welcome." Sakura muttered as she also, sat patiently waiting for the teacher.

Silence ensued in the classroom. Uzumaki Naruto saw the whole exchange between his Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme. Sure, they ate together at the Haruno Household but that doesn't mean that he (Sasuke) can make a move on Sakura-chan.

Naruto inspected him closely and well—you should know what happened. A kid accidentally 'pushed' Naruto and their lips (Sasuke's and Naruto's) connected with each other.

Sakura was enjoying the silence when she heard another set of gasps. She turned to her left and saw Naruto and Sasuke kissing. Sakura sweat-dropped, anime-style. From their position and reactions (Naruto and Sasuke tried 'vomiting' and the other boy kept apologizing to the two), she guessed what happened.

Before things got worse (which is, Naruto getting killed by the Sasuke fan girls)and awkward, Iruka-sensei entered the classroom and ordered them to sit properly.

Iruka announced the teams one by one and finally Sakura's name was called, "Haruno Sakura."

"Hai." She said, and waited for her team mates' names.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

"And, Uzumaki Naruto! You three will be team seven." Iruka was about to go on when Naruto screamed,

"Iruka-sensei! Why am I with him?!" Naruto complained as he pointed at Sasuke. He was happy to be Sakura's team mate but he was certainly irritated that Sasuke was his team mate too.

"Naruto! We placed you with No. 1 student Sasuke so that your team would be balanced." Iruka explained as the class laughed at Naruto while Naruto sat own fuming. (A/N: I can't remember Iruka's exact words, sorry!)

Team Seven waited for their teacher. He/ she were late. Sasuke and Sakura sat down patiently waiting but Naruto was pacing the room. Naruto suddenly got an idea. He took the blackboard eraser and placed it between the sliding door and the wall then laughed.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I think that because our teacher made us wait, he should get a punishment." Naruto cackled.

"Dobe. He is a jounin. He will not fall for that kind of trap." Sasuke said.

"Naruto-kun, our teacher light get angry if you do that." Sakura stated as she went back to her seat.

That was when the door opened, and the eraser fell down on the intruder's head.

'He got hit? He is a jounin right?' Sasuke cannot believe that a jounin fell into a worthless trap.

'See that teme?!' Naruto shouted in his mind as he laughed loudly and pointed at the jounin.

'Oh no. Not a very good first impression.' Sakura looked at the scene. And as she predicted the jounin said,

"Hm, let's see… my first impression of you three is I hate you." The silver haired, masked jounin looked at the three and motioned them to follow him outside.

Once they were outside (the roof), he led them so that they could talk and get to know each other.

"Ok. So how about we begin by introducing yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future maybe, hobbies…" the jounin said.

"Why don't you start first? I find kind of suspicious." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the jounin.

"Oh me?...I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future, hmmm…I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi stated while reading a red book—which is famously known as the Icha Icha Violence (the first one).

'Huh…he's anti-social too, huh?' Sakura thought. 'Wait, Kakashi? That name… sounds very familiar.' Sakura snapped out of her musings when she heard Kakashi talk again.

"You, in orange, start first." He pointed at Naruto.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen and I dislike waiting for my ramen to be cooked. My hobby is to play pranks on people. And my future dream is to become Hokage so that everyone will recognize me!" Naruto said in a loud voice.

As Naruto was speaking Kakashi remembered the Hokage introducing him his team,

Flashback…

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, The Kyuubi is sealed inside him. I expect you to help him bring out his true potential." The Hokage told him.

"Hai."

"The next one is…"

Back to the present, "You, the one in blue." Kakashi said as he pointed to Sasuke.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I don't like, and there's not really anything I do like. I don't have any dreams; it's more of an ambition. I will resurrect my clan and kill…a certain someone." Sasuke spoke.

'That someone, his brother… I wonder… if I didn't have Sayaa-san by me… I would have hunted my sister… just like Sasuke-kun…' Sakura thought.

'Hmm…' Kakashi thought,

Flashback…

"The next one is Uchiha Sasuke. I trust you to help him with his Shariggan Kakashi. And also, bring him out f his anguish."

"Hai."

"The third one is Haruno Sakura, I assume you remember her?" The Hokage asked.

"Hai. Four years ago, when I was still an ANBU, I found her in her house numb and traumatized by the events that happened." Kakashi clearly remembered the poor girl.

"Yes, I hope you can help her open up again to people. Before that incident, she was so friendly. Also, keep an eye if Haruno Renge comes near to her." The Hokage ordered.

"Hai."

End of flashback.

"And lastly, you the girl in red." Kakahi pointed at Sakura.

"Ah, Hai. I am Haruno Sakura. I like eating dangos. I dislike … uh… my hobbies are reading and training with my aunt and as for my dream…" Sakura trailed off. The three looked at her.

"I… I forgot.." she concluded, never remembering her dream from her horrible childhood.

"You forgot?" Kakashi and Naruto asked, while Sasuke looked at her.

Sakura tried remembering but her dream was already shattered, the dream to be with her family forever. As she realized this, unconsciously, tears ran down her face. The boys got alarmed.

'Poor girl…' Kakashi felt the need to protect this girl.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, shaking her lightly.

"I… I…forgot…" Sakura wiped her tears, mad at herself for showing weakness.

"Ok. Tomorrow, meet me at the 3rd training grounds so I could test you." Kakashi spoke.

"Test us on what, sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Test you if you should be on my squad or get sent back to the Academy."

"WHAT?" exclaimed the three.

"Well, I have to see if you are cut out to be shinobi. Meet me tomorrow at 7 am sharp. Do not eat breakfast, got it?" he asked.

"Hai." The three responded.

"Good." And with that Kakashi left, leaving only a poof of smoke.

"Great.." Naruto mumbled.

Chapter Three end!

I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please Review!

See you next time! Ja! Also please pm me or leave a review: WHAT SHOULD BE SAKURA's BLOODLINE LIMIT? (This is a poll from my profile actually…)

A. Something like Sharinggan and Byakugan

B. something like Chouji's wings?(when he fought the fat guy-when Sasuke was going to Orochimaru)

C. Suggest your own. I mean PM me. :)

Xoxo,

Bluebreeze27


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Haruno Sakura; a Different Story

Chapter Four: Test of Dreams and Mist.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Bluebreeze27: Oh, Thank you for the wonderful reviews everyone. Really. Sorry I can't pm you to say thanks. Anyway, here is Chapter Four! Yay! Please enjoy!

Test of Dreams

"Good morning…" Sakura greeted Sasuke and Naruto as they met at Training Grounds Three, waiting for their teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

A few hours had passed and they were getting impatient and not to mention, hungry for they followed Kakashi's order—specifically, not to eat breakfast.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted.

"You're late!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ah, you see—I encountered a black cat …" Kakashi trailed off, feeling the heavy accusing glares the three were giving him.

At that Kakashi explained his test. He brought out two bells and explained that they should get it from him and the person who doesn't get a bell, goes back t the academy and he or she will be tied to a log and watch them eat lunch.

Sakura sensed something was off or wrong about the test but did not say anything. She was busy pondering when Naruto ran and tried to attack Kakashi with a kunai in hand. She was surprised when she saw Kakashi held Naruto's hand (the one holding the kunai) and point it towards his (Naruto) own head.

"I did not say 'Start' yet. Well, I guess you have the killing intent towards me now." He trailed, "Ok, START!" at his word Sakura and Sasuke while Naruto tried battling him face-to-face.

As Sakura hid, she discovered the real intention g this 'test'. It was to test their teamwork. She watched Naruto dangle from a tree upside down. While trying to strategize, she saw Sasuke throw weapons at Kakashi. And Kakashi used to the replication jutsu.

'Great. Now he knows where Sasuke-kun is.' Sakura thought as she swept through the tree to look for a new hiding place as she was hiding near Sasuke and the chances of Kakashi finding her were large. As she was running she saw Kakashi and hid.

'Something's wrong here.' She thought and realized. But luck was not in her side right now.

"Ninja tactic 2: Genjutsu!" Kakashi said as he showed Sakura a bloodied Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kun! No. Calm down Sakura. This is genjutsu. I can do this.' Sakura thought.

"Kai!" she exclaimed as she dispelled the genjutsu.

'Oh, a genjutsu-specialist. Well… might as well try to test her skills.' Kakashi thought as he raised the technique's level higher.

As Sakura dispelled the genjutsu, she felt a stronger one coming at her full force. As she was about to dispel it again, she saw that scene again. It was so vivid that Sakura thought she was being pulled back in time. She saw how her mother was killed. She saw how her father was tied up to the ceiling; how her sister's eyes gleamed in madness.

To Sakura, it was such as shock to see her nightmares came true that she forgot it was genjutsu. That was when she screamed and passed out in fright and sadness—so much sadness that she cried.

"NO!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke said as he heard her scream. 'Shit.' He once again focused his attention on Kakashi and tried attacking him with his fire jutsus. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi stopped him using an Earth jutsu.

Meanwhile, as Naruto was about to eat the lunches, he heard a very familiar voice screaming.

'Sakura-chan!' he halted as he ran towards Sakura, abandoning the food.

As Naruto was running towards Sakura, Sasuke managed to get himself out of the pit, Kakashi buried him and headed towards Sakura.

They met each other when they reached Sakura, lying on the ground and locked gazes for a few moments when they heard a moan.

"Ugh…" Sakura moaned as she sat up.

"Sakura", "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison as they helped her sit up.

"…Uh, yeah…" she was startled as the boys helped her, "Hey, I found out something interesting. I devised a plan to capture Kakashi-sensei." She said as she motioned the two to sit beside her as she explained her plan.

'Oh?' Kakashi thought, At first he was worried and was tempted to help her up but when he sensed that Sasuke (while fighting his clone) became distracted and soon came over and Naruto (being watched by another clone) stopped his attempt to eat food and rushed to Sakura, he became relieved and proud that the two were giving the girl sympathy and care.

When he heard her tell the boys that she figured out the test's true intentions, Sakura caught his attention. How smart a young girl can be was beyond him. When she started whispering, he decided to get ready for the next attack.

"Got it?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"Of course."

"Good. Now let us go get those bells." She stood up and dusted her skirt.

They ran towards Kakashi and executed Sakura's plan.

Naruto and Sasuke both created clones and along with Sakura attacked him. Kakashi was having difficulty as the three genin attacked him with all their might.

He was just about finished clearing all the clones when he noticed that there were no Sakura clones. In that moment, he was distracted he felt four arms holding his own arms. He looked at the two and his visible eye widened, there stood the real Sasuke and real Naruto, smirking at him. He was about to break free when a small fist connected with his jaw. He was thrown to the ground and stared at his team smiling/ smirking down at him. Naruto making a peace sign was at his left, Sasuke smirking at his right and Sakura smiling as she held two bells dangling between her fingers.

"So," he drawled, "Decide now." He said firmly.

"Decide? What decide?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Who will get sent back to the academy." Kakashi looked at them sternly. As he observed, they had the teamwork in them but how far were they willing to sacrifice one for the others?

"But, sensei we worked together as a team!" Sakura protested.

"So? I don't care. Only two will get to be true leaf shinobi." He stared at them

Sakura played with the bells. She thought that if she fails, her parents won't be proud of her. She looked at her teammates.

'But… if they fail…' she thought and pondered.

If Sasuke failed, he will fall down. He will be mad at himself. Mad for being incompetent. Naruto will be so upset, and lonely. They both have dreams. They still have their chance. Sakura thought about her dream—she had none. Her only dream was already shattered and there was no way it can be fulfilled. But Naruto's dream to become Hokage and Sasuke's dream to revive his clan can still come true.

Making up her mind, Sakura called out the boys' names and when they turned she tossed a bell at each.

"Here. Take it." She said.

"Huh? Why are you giving this to us?" they asked.

"I realized that you two need to fulfill your dreams. So in order to achieve them, you two shall become shinobi." She said smiling.

"Sakura, are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes. Sensei, please take them back to the Academy."

"Well then, Sasuke, Naruto let's go."

" " the boys muttered something incomprehensible.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"NO. I refuse to leave her/Sakura-chan behind."The two shouted.

Sakura and Kakashi were astonished.

"So you two are not coming with me?" asked Kakashi. At this Sakura reacted.

"No. You two will go with sensei, you have dreams! I.. my dream is already shattered to pieces and it can never be fulfilled!" Sakura argued, on the verge of tears and muttered, "I also have a policy, 'no return, no exchange'. I already gave you the bells and I am not going to take them back." She lost it then, her tears spilled. She knew the feeling of having your dream crushed and she refused to let her comrades feel that too.

"You know what Sakura," Sasuke said, "screw these bells." He said as he tossed the bell and breathed fire in it to reduce it to ashes.

Naruto deformed his and threw it far away. "Sakura-chan, even if your dream is already shattered, you can still pick up its pieces and glue it back."

"I can't Naruto-kun. I can't." she wailed as she kneeled down.

"if you can't," Naruto started as he glanced at Sasuke and both nodded.

"We will help you rebuild it or better yet, we will create a new dream together." They said as they helped her up. Sakura smiled at them warmly. Greatly touched by their words.

As Kakashi watched the whole exchange, he smiled beneath his mask and then acted cold.

"I assume the three of you cannot be separated huh?"

"As much as I hate to be with this dope, I'd rather fail with them." Sasuke said.

"Oi, teme. We both feel the same way. We won't leave Sakura-chan." Naruto fumed.

"No matter what." Sasuke continued.

Sakura hugged them both. Naruto blushed openly and if one has keen observation (like Kakashi) he would notice the faint reddening of Sasuke's cheeks.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Then I guess I shall announce that you three…." Kakashi spoke, "Passed." He smiled.

"Passed?" the three exclaimed, they cannot believe what he just said.

"Yes, passed. You know, I already passed you three when you got the bells from me." He said cheerfully.

'Bastard. Making us all riled up for nothing.' Sasuke and Naruto thought.

"Then why…?" Sakura trailed off.

"I wanted to see how far you three would be willing to sacrifice for your teammates. A shinobi not following his orders is a scum but a shinobi abandoning his teammates are worse than scum." Kakashi said as he started walking, leaving the three genin behind.

"You coming or not?" Kakashi said as he flipped the pages of his uh, book.

"Hai!" Sakura replied as she held the boys' hands and smiled at them then walked towards Kakashi, dragging the boys.

'Heh, maybe… just maybe… seeing her smile like that and hold me like this, makes all those stupid/embarrassing things I did and said worth it.' The boys thought as their gazes never leaving Sakura.

'Hm.. interesting..' Kakashi noticed those small smiles the boys were sporting. A wicked idea came to his mind. He turned and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, I am sorry for the genjutsu I casted on you. Even I don't know what it showed you but either way, I'm sorry." He said solemnly.

"It' OK, sensei." She smiled.

"I assume you must be tired." Kakashi said, waiting for confirmation.

"Uh, yes. A bit." She said.

"I thought so." Kakashi grinned as he carried Sakura, bridal style. "I must carry you then."

Sakura blushed and muttered, "I guess so?"

Sasuke and Naruto fumed and were ready to punch Kakashi as he turned around when Kakashi said, "You two, Sasuke and Naruto, you owe me new bells."

He was chuckling as he and Sakura disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving two angry and pissed teenage boys in the training grounds.

"TEME!"

Mist.

As Team Seven—consisting of Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Saskue, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, completed their mission—which was capture and bring back 'Tora-chan' to her owner; Naruto can't help but complain to the Hokage, demanding more exciting missions. The Hokage himself was amused with his act while Iruka scolded him. The Hokage glanced at Sakura and saw her interacting with the team.

"Alright. I understand. I will give you this C-rank mission—to accompany someone." The Hokae smiled.

"REALLY?! Is he a feudal lord? Or maybe a princess?" Naruto babbled.

Haruno Sakura was surprised that the Hokage was actually giving in to Naruto's stubbornness. She too was bored with the stupid chores Naruto won't even call missions. And Sakura was quite sure that their chores were also getting to Sasuke and sooner or later the three of them would snap—but of course! Naruto snapped! What a surprise, really—not…

Sakura became close with her team. And she was certain they were friends now—Kakashi- sensei included. Sayaa was glad that Sakura have new friends besides Ino and HInata and therefore, she gave Sakura a gift—her parents wedding rings. Sakura used it as a necklace. She felt safe and content with it.

"Don't get so hasty Naruto. I will introduce him now, please enter." The Hokage said.

"Are these brats really shinobi? How could that idiot looking shortie be qualified as a ninja?" an old man entered the room while drinking a sake bottle.

"Who is the idiot-faced shortie?" Naruto laughed, completely oblivious that he is the one the man was referring.

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a glance and stepped beside Naruto to show him that he is the shortest in their group. As Naruto noticed it, he got pissed and tried to punch the client and threatened to kill him.

"Baka. Don't kill the person you are supposed to be escorting!" Kakashi scolded Naruto as he held him back.

"This man is Mr. Tazuna. You will be escorting him to his house in the Hidden Village of the Mist." The Hokage explained.

Sakura stiffened at the mention of the place she and her family usually spent their Summer Holidays. Sasuke and Kakashi noticed Sakura's stiff posture but did not comment on it.

"Got it?" the Hokage finished the mission briefing.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Team Seven chorused.

"Saa, you are leaving in a few minutes."

Team Seven prepared their things and met their client at the gate.

'Naruto sure is fired up.' Thought Sakura.

'Dobe.' Sasuke sighed—inwardly.

As they were traveling, Sakura noticed puddles of water on the road they were taking.

"Kakashi-sensei…" she whispered as she pointed at the puddle.

'Hmm, Sakura is to smart and observant for her own good.' Kakashi thought.

"I know. Don't you worry." He said as he smiled. (his visible eye closing)

Sakura was about to reply when two shinobi attacked. They had caught Kakashi and the three thought that their sensei was dead as the two intruders sliced Kakashi with their weapon.

Sakura immediately reacted; she used the clone jutsu and ordered her clone to protect Tazuna. After that she quickly formed the seals for the Water Vortex Jutsu—seeing the puddles of water useful for her. She directed her jutsu at a man that had wounded Naruto as Sasuke fought the other one. She hit the man with pin point accuracy and the man dropped unconscious. She was about to help Sasuke when Sasuke knocked out his opponent.

"We did it," Sakura said.

"Yes..but Kakashi-sensei." Naruto chocked out. Sakura was about to tell Naruto that Kakashi used the replacement jutsu when Kakashi himself spoke.

"What about me, Naruto?" Naruto turned sharply and stared at Kakashi giving him a confused stare.

As Kakashi explained to Naruto what happened, Sakura and Sasuke were tying the attackers on a tree.

"If you knew, then why did you let the kids fight?" asked Tazuna.

"I wanted to know who their target was." Kakashi looked at Tazuna sharply.

Tazuna then explained about the current situation in their village (about Gatoh and the unfinished bridge).

"This should be ranked as a B-class mission. We should head back to the village." Kakashi said as he examined Naruto's wound—noticing that it was already healing itself, then proceeded to bandage it.

"No. Let's finish this mission! I became a ninja to become a Hokage and such a mission will not hold me back!" Naruto insisted. "Besides, I came to become stronger."

"Hn. The dope is right." Sasuke said.

They looked at Sakura.

"Hmm… I don't know… but… if you guys are going then so I am." Sakura decided.

"Let's go then." Kakashi said as he led the team.

They were riding a boat when Sakura noticed something strange in the water.

"Uhm, Tazuna-san? What happened to the water? Where are the fish?" asked Sakura—noticing that the fish she used to catch with her sister and father was not visible.

"Ahh, Sakura. The villagers were desperate enough to catch the fish here." Tazuna said solemnly.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, have you been to the Mist before?" asked Naruto. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Sakura curiously.

She stiffened a bit but replied, "Yes. I used to spend the Summer here with my family a few years ago."

"Soka." Said Naruto.

"Pardon me for asking but, what is your family name Sakura?" Tazuna looked at her. Not many people visited their village as tourists and was pretty sure that the government is strict with their permissions to enter the Mist.

"Uh, Haruno desu." Sakura said.

Tazuna's eyes widened a bit at the mention of the kind family of Haruno Ren.

"What is your relationship with Haruno Ren-sama?" he asked as he gazed at the girl.

"Ah, I am his daughter." She smiled a bit.

Kakashi noticed Sakura using the present tense of verbs but said nothing of it.

"Oh! I should have known! No wonder you looked so familiar, after all, not many people have pink hair and emerald eyes." Tazuna mused.

Sasuke and Naruto were surprised that Sakura's parents had a connection with the Mist.

"So, how are they?" asked Tazuna.

Sakura stiffened but replied, "They are doing great."

"How about Renge-ojousama?"

"She.. she is fine." Sakura answered curtly, not wanting to talk about her sister at all. It seemed that she was lucky as the boat man called out, "We are here."

As they were walking to Tazuna's house, a person attacked them.

It was Zabusa, missing nin from theMist, S-rank criminal and one of the Seven Sword Shinobi.

Zabusa fought Kakashi but Zabusa trapped Kakashi in his Water Prison.

"What are we going to do?" asked Naruto to the two.

"Run away! Get away from here." Kakashi ordered from his position as Zabusa created a Water clone. The water clone was about to attack Naruto when Sakura came in front of him and got slashed instead. In a blur, team seven cried out simultaneously,

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!"

When Sasuke was about to attack due to his rage Sakura answered, "What?"

To their surprise there she was standing before Tazuna and staring at them. The boys then looked at the place where she had just been slashed.

"Water Clone huh? Impressive little girl." Zabusa spoke, "But not impressive enough."

'Water Clone?' Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke thought.

"Tell me, little girl, how can you use a technique like this so easily?" asked Zabusa, amused and surprised that a brat can use the water clone technique in the span of a few seconds.

"It's none of your business, old man." Sakura retorted. She motioned for Sasuke and Naruto to come towards her.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto mumbled, in awe at his teammate while disgusted at himself for being a coward for the second time during this mission.

"What's the plan, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"You know me too well Sasuke, well here is the plan…." She whispered the rest as she saw Zabusa looking at them.

"OK! Let's do this." Naruto said as he created Shadow Clones while Sasuke also created his own army of clones. Together, they attacked Zabusa and his clone.

"Hmmph, you think you can beat me just like that?" the real Zabusa said as he watched his clone fens off the attackers.

"Not really, we are just here to free Kakashi-sensei." Sakura whispered in his ear as she grabbed him from behind. Zabusa looked in complete surprise as he whipped out a kunai and stabbed Sakura in her shoulder, blood flowed out from her wound.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

"NOW!" Sakura shouted as she kept her firm hold on Zabusa.

Naruto then threw the big shuriken at Sasuke, "Sasuke!" (a/n: I forgot what it's called)

Sasuke then grabbed it at threw it at Zabusa and Zabusa jumped to avoid it but Naruto emerged from under it and shot a kunai at Zabusa's hand. Zabusa was forced to release Kakashi.

"Good work you three." Kakashi said as he stood up, activating his Sharigan.

"You BRATS!" Zabusa exclaimed as he grabbed Sakura forcefully and pulled at her hair. He was about to stab her when he saw her eyes.

"Ren?" he mumbled.

"How…*cough* do you know my father's name?!" shouted Sakura.

"You're the daughter of that bastard?!" Zabusa exclaimed, "Well then, all the more reason to kill you!"

A flash of silver took Sakura as Zabusa was about to kill her. Kakashi then also grabbed Naruto and went towards Sasuke.

"Protect her, take out that kunai an wrap her shoulder with this." Kakashi ordered as he gave Sasuke the bandages.

Sasuke held Sakura. Naruto then shouted, "Sakura-chan! Are you alright?!"

"Be quiet dope. Let her rest." Sasuke told Naruto then turned to Sakura, "That was reckless and wasn't part of the plan." He scolded lightly.

"So-*cough* Sorry." Sakura mumbled.

"Relax your muscles as I take this out." Sasuke told her. Sakura fell into sleep immediately as Sasuke finished fixing her. As she fainted, the Sakura beside Tazuno broke out into water.

While they were taking care of Sakura, Kakashi battled Zabusa and when he was about to finish him, Zabusa was hit by needles and a masked boy—whom introduced himself as an ANBU assigned to assassinate Zabusa, came. After he explained, he picked up Zabusa and went away.

Kakashi then turned towards his team and assessed the situation, he ordered them to prepare themselves to finish their mission but he stopped mid-sentence and fainted.

It then left Sasuke, Naruto and Tazuna with a fainted Kakashi and passed out Sakura.

"Well, let's go to my house." Tazuna said as he walked towards Kakashi and put Kakashi's arm over his shoulder to support his weight—well half of it because he ordered Naruto to help him.

Which left Sasuke to carry Sakura bridal-style. He looked at her sleeping face and smiled lightly, following Tazuna and Naruto.

'Crazy, reckless, caring girl.' Sasuke thought as he silently vowed to protect the sleeping kunoichi in his arms.

End of Chapter.

Bluebreeze27: finished! Sorry it took so long to update. I was stuck with Kakashi's test and well here is the outcome. Please review!! I will type the next chappie later and hopefully, update a bit faster. Please support me! Kya.. faint romance is starting to show. I myself was actually wondering why this story has the general/romance genre but… oh well… Teehee! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Haruno Sakura: a Different Story

Chapter 5: Training, Family and Conclusion.

Bluebreeze27 here! Thank you for the reviews, people! You drive me to work harder here. Love you guys. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I did, well Sasuke won't be the angsty emo kid he is.

Training.

Sakura woke up with a start. She felt like her shoulder was cut open—it was actually. She cursed mentally as she tried to sit up without making a sound but failed, "Ugh.." she moaned.

"Sakura!/Sakura-chan!" Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed. Said two rushed to her and helped her sit up.

"Uh, what happened?" Sakura asked, still disoriented.

"Well, you got stabbed by Zabusa's kunai." Sasuke said while giving her a reprimanding look.

"Sorry for being careless." Sakura apologized.

"It's ok, Sakura-chan. Just don't do that again." Naruto said as he tried to hug her—tried because Sasuke stopped him.

"What the hell, teme?" Naruto asked.

"She's ." Sasuke glared at him. (A/N: hmmm really Sasuke-chan?hmm? :P)

Sakura sweatdropped. "So, where is Zabusa?"

"Kakashi-sensei almost killed him. But another person killed him—saying it was his duty or something." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry guys, but Zabusa is alive." Kakashi said as he woke up then sat, Tazuna helped him up and asked.

"What do you mean? We saw him got killed." Tazuna asked.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and looked at Kakashi for explanation.

"Well, first evidence is that he was hit by needles, if one wants to kill a person—one should not use needles unless they hit the person to their vital points. And secondly, the boy carried Zabusa's body. A rule in assassination is to dispose the body at the location. So I am sorry to say that Zabusa is still alive."

Silence engulfed as a woman appeared and offered them soup and drinks.

"Ah, this is my daughter." Tazuna explained.

"Thank you for escorting my father." The woman smiled.

"Ah, no problem." Kakashi said, "Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura what do you think about the situation? Shall we continue or shall we return to Konoha?" asked Kakashi.

"Of course we'll continue. I look forward to seeing him again in battle field." Sasuke said while smirking.

"Let him come!" Naruto shouted.

As Sakura was about to say something a kid appeared.

"Idiot. You guys will just get killed." The kid said.

"INARI! Watch your manners." The woman said as Inari walked away.

"I'm sorry for his attitude. He is my grandson. He changed after his father got killed while protecting the village." Tazuna explained forlornly.

"So, Sakura—what about you?" Kakashi asked.

"I—I'm not sure. I saw that the guy was powerful. I think it will be foolish for us to engage him in battle again in your state, sensei." She whisphered.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry!" Naruto said, "It will be a piece of cake!"

"NO! We might get killed." Sakura shouted.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi looked astonished at Sakura's attitude.

"you should not take death easily Naruto…" She murmured. (a/n: Sakura dropped the honorific kun because the two were her teammates)

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. But don't worry! Together we can beat him."

"Hn." The two reassured her.

Sakura looked at them then sighed,"Fine, but we need to take this seriously."

"I'll train you, so don't worry." Kakashi said.

Naruto perked up at the mention of train.

"What will you teach us? Huh? Huh? That awesome water jutsu? Or something else?" Naruto eagerly asked.

"No, something more exciting. You will climb trees." Kakashi smiled.

"HUH?" Naruto exclaimed.

"In this training you will climb trees without using your hands." Kakashi said.

"How will we do that, sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Like this," Kakashi gathered chakra at his feet and climbed the tree, vertically.

The three genin watched in awe, "He is climbing the tree! VERTICALLY!" Naruto shouted.

"You three, gather chakra at your feet then climb the tree. Mark the tree using that." Kakashi ordered as he threw three kunais at them.

"But, how will this help us get stronger?" asked Naruto.

"This training will help you control your chakra and it will be useful in executing jutsus faster." Kakashi explained, "Now go!"

The three then ran up at the trees.

Naruto fell after two steps while Sasuke got repelled after a good ten steps.

'I see. If I put too small chakra, my feet will not stick while if I put too much, I will get repelled.' Sasuke thought as he glared at the tree.

"This will be a hard training for you." Kakashi said, amused at the way Sasuke glared at the tree while Naruto rolls on the ground due to the pain in the lump at his head.

"I thought this was supposed to be a hard training, sensei!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw the kunai at the ground between Sasuke and Naruto.

The three boys looked at her.

'When did she?' they thought, astonished at her performance.

"Well, I guess Sakura is the best. Sakura the girl." Kakashi emphasized as he and Sakura went down their trees.

"That's horrible, sensei." Sakura whispered to Kakashi as she watched her teammates glared at Kakashi then continued training.

"Hehehe…" Kakashi laughed, clearly enjoying teasing his subordinates.

"Sensei, can you give me another type of training besides tree climbing?" Sakura asked.

"How about water walking?" Kakashi asked back.

"Ah, I can walk on water already sensei. My sister thought me years ago," Sakura explained, she didn't notice that the boys were paying attention to her as she absent-mindedly played with her hair.

"When did you learn to do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Ahh, when I was nine. And I tell you, my sister was never a patient teacher…" she trailed off as she realized that her suppressed memories were resurfacing—with alarming speed.

"Nine?" Kakashi asked, astounded that Sakura accomplished such a task at a young age.

"Yes. So any training?" she changed topic.

"Ah…let's see… why don't you practice taijutsu?" Kakashi said as he handed her weights.

Sakura accepted the weights—so heavy, that she was forced to kneel down, "I should wear this?" she asked in disbelief. 'Is Kakashi-sensei trying to kill me?' she thought.

"Yes. You run around these trees. Read these scrolls first then execute them during the first three days then for the last four days I will test you. Unless, you want me to lessen the weight? I guess a girl shouldn't carry that much…" Kakashi trailed.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto. Determined she answered, "No need sensei! I can do this." She said as she wore the weights on her feet and arms.

Kakashi chuckled, "My, my…"

"How would you test me?" Sakura asked.

"I will throw weapons at you while you evade them. By the way, my test will be held on the lake. I would also like to enhance your skills at water walking. See you later!" Kakashi then left with a poof.

"He really is trying to kill me…." Sakura murmured as she started running while memorizing the scrolls.

The three genin trained hard until they were out of chakra. Sakura worked her way back to where Naruto and Sasuke were training only to find them collapsed on the ground.

"Hey! You two." She called out weakly as she too, collapsed beside them—forming a small circle.

"How's your training Sakura-chan?" Naruto wheezed out, clearly exhausted.

"Aw.. I think sensei plans to kill me with these weights!" Sakura whined, "So how is your training? Been falling and falling lately?" She teased the boys.

"Hn, only the dope." Sasuke said.

"Oi! Liar, you were also falling off." Naruto said.

"Dope,"

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Kuso."

Sakura giggled at their banter, "Ah,,Heehee.. you guys are so easy to tease!"

The two fell silent as they listened to Sakura's laughter.

"So, are you guys still alive?" Kakashi looked at them.

Said three glared at him.

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Well, as a reward for the hard work, Tazuna-san prepared food for you."

At the mention of food, Naruto stood up eagerly, "FOOD! WHERE?"

Sasuke muttered dope while Sakura sweat dropped then giggled when she heard Sasuke's stomach rumble while said boy blushed a bit then stood up.

"At the hpuse, Let's go." Kakashi said while smiling at his cute genin team.

Sakura found it hard to stand up, her feet were numb. "Ugh.." she groaned. Then she saw a hand extended to her. She looked up at Sasuke who was looking away to hide that tiny blush—which Kakashi saw and which Sakura missed, which Naruto didn't know as he was already rushing back to the house.

Sakura took the hand and said "Thanks!" then gave Sasuke a smile which caused his blush to redden (much to Kakashi's amusement).

"Hn." Sasuke turned away and walked towards the house.

"Sensei, have you eaten?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, not yet." Kakashi was touched by the concern Sakura was showing. 'She's finally opening up.'

"Then let's go!" Sakura then grabbed his hand and dragged him slightly. (Kakashi abandoned his crutches)

Kakashi then felt thankful for his oh-so-helpful-mask that was effectively hiding that tiny blush creeping up his face.

'…Sakura is too sweet for her own good. Bad Kakashi…' Kakashi thought as he let her drag him.

Family.

The dinner went by surprisingly quiet—of course, excluding Sasuke and Naruto's arguments to which Sakura giggled at and reprimanded them.

They were cleaning the table when Inari commented at the shinobi again.

"You are still here? You should go home before you get killed." Inari said, "Idiots. You like to play heroes huh? There is no such thing as heroes—just idiots who get killed for nothing." He then walked away, leaving his gramps and mother disheartened.

Naruto fumed as he was about to shout at him when Sakura put her hand at Naruto's shoulder and shook her head.

"But, Sakura-chan! He was being disrespectful! I need to talk to him and knock sense into his mind again!" Naruto protested and was about to talk to the brat again.

"No, I will go. Stay here," Sakura said in a no-argument voice and walked away.

As she was walking towards Inari's bedroom, she heard muffled cries. Then knocked. Tazuna-san told them of Inari's foster father and Sakura felt that the kid was like her. She entered the room and stared at the boy.

"What do you want!" Inari exclaimed.

"I'm here to talk." She whispered.

Inari turned surprised for he thought that it was Naruto again to shout at him about heroes.

"Spit it out." He sneered.

"I know how you feel. It is hard to lose your parent.." Sakura trailed off.

"What do you know!" Inari said, "You don't know what it feels like!"

"I do! I know because like you, my parents were killed too! They were killed because they protected me!" Sakura exclaimed.

Inari was shocked. 'She's like me?'

Sakura then approached him and hugged the boy.

"Cry." She ordered as the boy cried she talked.

"What your father did was honorable. He did it to protect what are important to him, you and your mother. He love you Inari.. he loves you and your mother…" she whispered.

"But… but…" the boy mumbled.

"But it hurts. I know. It hurts a lot, damn , it hurts like hell. But at least you have your grandpa and mother, they are here for you. They care for you. They love you." Sakura said.

Inari then looked at her, "They are sad because of me right?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"A bit, yes. So go and apologize to them. Appreciate what you have." She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Sakura-neechan.." Inari said.

"Ah, Inari! Please don't tell anyone about my parents, ok? It's our secret." Sakura called out to Inari as he was about to go out the door.

"OK!" Inari then left.

'You're lucky,,, Inari. At least you still have family,' Sakura thought sadly as she head out and went to train for the night.

Bluebreeze27: Gah…Sorry this chapter's so short! Sorry! I promise I will make it up to you guys next chapter! I will make the next chapter longer and I promise the next one will be interesting.. Please review! Ja!


	6. Chapter 6

Haruno Sakura; a Different Story

Chapter Six: Training Results, Limits and Encounter with Mist and Ice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did…well Neji and Shika will be mine…but no…waaaaah!

Training Results.

Haruno Sakura collapsed and laid flat on her back. The training Kakashi gave her was harsh, but in a way she liked it—especially since her Taijutsu skills are greatly improving. Her body got very agile and it became acquainted with Kakashi's feet, arms and weapons. She felt sore all over but she would not complain—after all, she wanted to be strong.

"So, Sakura I see that you are improving vastly." Kakashi sated as he collected his weapons on the ground near Sakura.

To Kakashi, Sakura seemed like the most delicate and breakable flower that needs to be protected but Sakura proved him otherwise. Like Naruto, she was full of energy and never backs down from a challenge. Like Sasuke, she was stubborn enough to fight against him. Yet Kakashi will never forget the look in her eyes years ago and that made him protective of her.

"Oh, *huff* Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura managed to say in between deep breaths.

"This past six days really helped you huh? Let's go and check on those two," Kakashi said as he extended a hand to her and helped her up.

As Kakashi and Sakura arrived they saw Sasuke climbing up at most ¾ of the tree before falling off and landing at his feet, gracefully while Naruto was not far behind.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura waved at them as she and Kakashi were at hearing distance.

"Oh! Hi, Sakura-chan and Kakashi- sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I see, you two are almost at the top huh?" Kakashi commented as he observed the trees' marks on them.

"Hn."/ "Yeah!" The two boys said, quite proudly.

"Well, you two improved a lot as expected." Kakashi crinkled one eye.

"How about you, Sakura-chan? How's training?" asked Naruto.

"Ah… it was tiring but it was worth it." She answered.

"What's with those bruises?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the black and blue marks showing under her arm's bandages (underneath are weights).

"Ah, must be from the weights…" Sakura mused as she held her arms tenderly. 'I didn't notice these, huh…'

Kakashi cleared his throat to get their attention, "Why don't we test your newly acquired skills, hmm?"

"And how are we gonna do that?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Well, Sasuke and Naruto when you reach the top of the trees you will execute your most mastered jutsu. Be it Kagebunshin or fire jutsu. Then you will repeat the process until you drain out of chakra, this test will be an endurance test. Got it?" Kakashi explained.

The boys nodded.

"Good, Start!" at that the boys ran up their respective trees.

"What about me, sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Well, first off. We don't need to test your skills. Now, don't look so gloomy. I already saw how you improved. Here is what you will do: remove your weights and scale up tree. When you reach the top you shake the trees to let leaves fall then count to ten. After that catch each and every leaf while you fall head first and land on your feet, got it?" Kakashi explained to the only female member of his team.

When Sakura nodded, he pats her head and said start.

Kakashi looked at this determined team and decided to sit and wait for them to run out of chakra. After all, this 'test' was to exhaust them and knock them out so that they could rest. The training results were showing itself on their performances, no need to test them…

Kakashi shook his head affectionately at his kawaii genin team as he took out his 'romance' novel and began to read.

Limit.

Hours had passed and yet his team was still going at it.

'How much energy do these kids have?' Kakashi shook his head in disbelief. He was beginning to think that these three doesn't have limits when said tree laid flat on their backs in a little circular formation on the ground, clearly exhausted. Kakashi took this as his cue to take them back at Tazuna's house.

"So, I was beginning to worry that you guys are walking zombies!" Kakashi joked as he looked down at the three who were now doing a very great job imitating a bull staring madly at a red flag waving in front of it.

"Hahaha…" Kakashi chuckled nervously as he motioned the three to stand up.

The three stood up and looked at Kakashi quizzically.

"Now, I want to tell you three that you should now your own limits. You should also take care of your bodies. As shinobi you should know that your skills would be useless if our body collapses. Got it?" Kakashi asked in a serious voice while looking at the three in a hard stare.

"Hai…" the chastised genin mumbled, feeling too tired to argue with Kakashi and tell him that it was him that told them to train until they collapse.

"Good." Kakashi smiled.

The three snapped their eyes open when a blur of silver appeared and knocked them from behind.

"Sleep and rest well my kawaii genin." Kakashi said affectionately as he caught the three and carried them to Tazuna's house.

Sakura woke up in a good mood. Her body got the rest it needed so badly. She thanked Kakashi inwardly but nonetheless, she will still complain for knocking them out. As she sat up, she noticed that she was in the room she was sharing with Inari's mom. She decided to wash up before going down.

Downstairs she saw Kakashi reading his book while seated in his place by the dining table, Inari silentle sipping his milk, Tazuna preparing his tools and smelt the food being cooked by Inari's mother.

As soon as Kakashi felt Sakura's familiar chakra signature enter the room he looked up at her, "Yo!" he greeted.

"Yo your mask sensei! Good morning would be appropriate." Sakura said as she sat beside Kakashi.

"Morning, Sakura? It's already time for lunch!" Kakashi chuckled.

"Wha—what? It's already noon? Why didn't you wake me up, sensei?" Sakura asked, horrified that she over slept and that she could not help Inari's mom to cook.

"Ah, well you three needed rest." Kakashi said.

"Oh.. By the way, where are those two?" Sakura asked as looked around the room.

"Still asleep. Boy, they are too deep in sleep. Why don't you wake them up?" Kakashi said as he saw Inari's mother prepare their lunch on the table.

"Ok." Sakura answered, "Ah, Oba-san, I'm sorry I was not able to help you cook." Sakura apologized as she passed Inari's mom.

"That's ok, Sakura-chan." She smiled at Sakura's thoughtfulness.

Sakura then walked up the stairs and towards the room Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke shared. As she entered she heard Naruto's loud snoring and Sasuke's soft ones. She resisted the urge to giggle and opened the door to see the two sleeping.

Sakura know fought hard not to laugh out loud. On the floor, Naruto's foot made its way towards Sasuke's futon and wrapped itself around Sasuke's left foot. She moved closer and looked at the boys. They were so peaceful.

She shook Sasuke first, knowing that Naruto would be harder to wake up. Sasuke moaned and turned away, mumbling something unintelligent.

"Sasuke, wake up." She whispered as she shook him again and resisted the urge to squeal at Sasuke's cute attitude. He looked like a child when he was relaxed and his guard down.

"Hmmmm…" Sasuke mumbled as he finally woke up. As he sat down, he rubbed his eyes to try to remove the sleepiness from his sleep—which Sakura found extremely adorable and cute and she did not hesitate to tell the boy.

"Aw! Sasuke you're so cute!" she squealed.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he recognized that sweet and angelic voice, "Sakura?" he asked.

"Yep?" Sakura smiled at Sasuke's disoriented look.

"Wha—what are you doing here?" he asked, fighting down a blush.

"Waking you of course." She said amused at Sasuke's unusual behavior.

"Oh…" Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled as she stood up and went towards Naruto to shake him but her foot got tangled with Sasuke's blanket and she was falling down face first when Sasuke pulled her and she fell on Sasuke instead the ground. They were in a very compromising position. While Sakura was lying atop Sasuke, Sasuke had his arms wrapped around her slim waist and their faces only inches away.

Sakura realized their close proximity and blushed deeply while Sasuke was in his own world.

'Shit…She smells like apples and vanilla…' Sasuke thought as a faint blush crept up on his face.

"Ah.. sorry Sasuke!" Sakura stood up and turned towards Naruto and gave him a rather hard smack to wake him up, "Naruto, wake up!"

"Ittai!" Naruto held his arm and looked at Sakura.

"Huh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to wake you two up. It's already lunch time," then she turned towards Sasuke who now regained his composure and was now arranging his futon, "You two get dressed and I will wait for you outside." At that Sakura walked out the room.

The two then got ready for the day and went out their room.

Kakashi now looked amused as he watched his team. Sakura was blushing while eating, Sasuke was fighting down a blush and Naruto was… well being himself.

'Hmm… I wonder what happened upstairs…' Kakashi thought.

As much as he wanted this scene to continue, they still had something to do so he started explaining,

"Listen you three, today we are gonna accompany Tazuna-san to the bridge." Kakashi said as the two—Sakura and Sasuke finished eating.

"Hai!" said two answered while Naruto mumbled a reply for he was still eating.

Kakashi sweat-dropped at Naruto's answer, "Now, pack your things and weapons. I have a feeling that today will be a rough day on us." Kakashi said, feeling omniscient.

Sakura and Sasuke thanked Inari's mom for the food and headed upstairs.

"Hey! You two, wait up!" Naruto shouted as soon as he finished his meal then ran towards the two.

Encounter with Mist and Ice.

After they packed their things, Team Seven with Tazuna-san headed out to the unfinished bridge. As they were walking Sakura took a look around. What she saw broke her heart. People were loitering around. Children around looked malnourished. Tazuna noticed the sad look on her face and commented, "You know, Sakura, your father would have been our leader if he had accepted the proposal of the council back then."

Sakura looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Ah, it seemed that you didn't know. Ren-sama always receives proposals to be this country's kage. People wanted your father to rule them. He is such a kind man. Influential too, but I guess he really is devoted to Konoha." He mused.

"Aa. Yes, he is devoted to Konoha." Sakura looked down but then shrieked when she felt hands near her rear side. When she turned she saw a kid, about 5 years old looking at her expectantly, holding out his arms.

Sakura pitied the child and she took out her lunch, "Here." She said.

The child smiled brightly and was about to turn when Sakura stopped him, Sakura handed him a few bills and said, "Hide this ok? Use it to buy food."

The boys looked at her and smiled. When the child left, Sakura turned to them and said, "Let's go!"

When they arrived at the bridge, what they saw made them astounded.

"What happened here?" Tazuna shouted as he looked at his fallen and injured co-workers an friends.

"Tazuna…" a man gained consciousness.

"What happened?" Tazuna asked the man.

"It seems that Gatoh hired Shinobi to take us out. There is a man with a large sword that knocked us out." At that the man was beginning to faint.

"Where is he?" asked Kakashi.

"In the middle of the bridge." The man managed to point at the bridge before darkness claimed him again.

"That Zabusa-teme!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to the bridge.

"Naruto!" they shouted as they followed him.

As they arrived at the bridge, Zabusa appeared before them and laughed evilly.

"Here you are Copy-nin and brats." He chuckled.

"Zabusa!" they said.

"I will kill you all painfully, especially you girlie." Zabusa sneered.

"Why do you want to kill Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, because she is the daughter of the man I hated so much. Oh, don't get offended Hatake Kakashi, I hate you too so don't worry." He said as he made some hand signals.

"You three, prepare for battle and protect Tazuna-san." Kakashi said.

"Hai!"

Just then a thick mist surrounded them. And another person showed himself.

"What are you doing here, Haku?" they heard Zabusa speak but did not see where he was.

"To help you get rid of the trash, Zabusa-san." The masked boy said.

"Right, the copy-nin is mine. So is that girl." Zabusa answered.

"Hai." At that he appeared before Naruto and Sasuke, making some hand seals.

Sakura noticed that the seals were quite different. Suddenly, walls of ice surrounded Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura's analytical brain worked fast enough to realize that the boy will trap her two friends so she made a water clone and ordered it to protect Tazuna-san. Her guess was right as the walls were about to close in on her friends, she managed to squeeze in the prison.

The three of them were now trap inside the Ice-prison.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!" the boys exclaimed as they saw her slide her way into the prison,

"Why did you come in?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I can't let you guys win all the glory and besides, " She then prepared herself to fight, "We are one, right?" she smiled confidently.

The boys smiled/ smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke prepared himself.

"That's the teme's way of saying your right Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he too prepared to fight.

Meanwhile, Kakashi activated his Sharingan and prepared to fight when his eye noticed that the Sakura beside Tazuna was a clone so he turned to 'her' and asked, "Where is Sakura?"

"She is with Naruto and Sasuke in the Ice-prison. They are battling the masked boy." The clone said as she took out a kunai and positioned herself in front of Tazuna.

Kakashi nodded and was about to turn around when the clone said, "Don't worry, sensei. Believe in them. They can do this, they are strong!" the clone smiled at him confidently.

"Thanks." Kakashi said as he looked for Zabusa.

'She is right. I have to believe in my students.'

Inside the ice-prison, the three were standing in a circular form.

"Hmmm, Zabusa-san would be mad at me…" Haku said as he shakes his head, "He said to leave you girlie but you entered my prison… how sad. You will never get out of here alive."

"Hmp, let's see about that." Sakura said as the three of them evaded Haku's senbons.

Due to the size of the prison—which was small, the three got hit by some while they evaded the boy's attacks.

They were being exhausted and Naruto was beginning to get pissed. He created a couple of clones and tried to break down the walls. Of course, it did not work.

"Naruto! Save your energy!" Sakura scolded him.

Just as she said that, Sasuke then threw some weapons at Haku and Haku flew out of one mirror and was transferring to another when Sasuke attacked him with his Fire ball jutsu.

"Sasuke!" Sakura scolded him but Sasuke leaned near her and whispered, "Don't worry. Look at that." He pointed at Haku's right foot and Sakura saw soot on Haku's pants.

"I grazed him. Next time, I will be able to get him." Just as he said that, they were attacked by senbons again.

As she was dodging the attacks Sakura thought of a plan.

'It's impossible to get out of here unless we take him down or worse, kill him.., But how…. Sasuke grazed his pants… timing! That's it! We need to hold him in place after he walks out of those mirrors… but…'

"Naruto! Sasuke! I have a plan!" she said.

"Sakura-chan, I was waiting for you to say that!" Naruto huffed.

"Naruto , can you make at least five clones and distract him like you did?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, of course I can!" Naruto said.

"Sasuke, when he is distracted I need you to attack him with your fire ball jutsu from the left." She said.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded as an affirmative.

"Then, I will explain the rest later." Sakura smiled.

'Otou-san, Oka-san…' she thought.

"At my signal…. NOW!" they split up. They carried on the plan, just as Naruto was attacking Haku, Haku then left one of his mirrors then Sasuke attacked him with the jutsu from the left.

'Idiot brats…' Haku thought as he was about to run to his right when he saw a blur of pink, he took out a kunai and prepared to stab the girl in a vital point.

When Haku was about to remove his arm from Sakura's chest, he felt her hold him arm. He looked at the girl in surprise and his mask cracked when Sakura used her free hand to punch him. The two of them fell down and Sasuke and Naruto saw what happened.

Sakura choked out, "Knock him down now!" as she held onto Haku. But unfortunately, Haku's dizziness passed and he threw Sakura down the floor with a sickening crunch.

Blood pooled around Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto ran towards her, Sasuke held her tenederly as Naruto's tears ran down his face.

"Idiot! Why did you do that!" Sasuke asked her.

"Why didn't you evade his attack?" Naruto growled out.

"Sorry guys, *cough*, you should *cough* have knocked him out *cough* when I held him.." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura-chan, why?" Naruto sobbed.

"Well, to get us *cough* out here, *cough*… to save you two…." At that Sakura lost consciousness.

"Sakura!"/ "Sakura-chan!" both boys shouted.

"Hmphh.. weak girl," Haku said.

The two boys were so angered that their friend was killed by this boy. They were so angry that they decided a silent agreement, 'I will kill you. You will pay!'

Naruto's eyes took on that red glow of the Kyuubi's eyes and Sasuke's onyx orbs showed the Uchiha Clan's famous Sharingan.

Sasuke gently placed Sakura on the floor and formed hand seals.

Sasuke executed the biggest Fire ball he could muster and surprisingly the heat went through the mirror—which surprised Haku because not even the strongest Fire Jutsu can penetrate his mirrors. Haku was forced out the mirrors and when he looked at his opponents, Naruto was already at his face. Naruto gathered all his chakra and gave Haku the hardest punch he could manage. Haku's took the hit and cracked his skull. Due to the force h was sent flying outside the Ice-prison.

'I'm sorry I failed you, Zabusa-san…' were Haku's last thoughts

Outside, Kakashi was about to kill Zabusa with his Chidori when the masked boy came flying and blocked the attack with his body. Both Kakashi and Zabusa noticed that Haku was already dead even before he took the hit.

"Haku…" Zabusa whispered.

Zabusa took out his anger at the men who Gatoh sent and killed each and every one of them until he died.

The Ice prison collapsed as soon as Haku's heart stopped beating. Kakashi turned towards Tazuna and he what he saw gave him bad vibes. The clone Sakura made burst into water. He and Tazuna exchanged a look and they headed to where his team was.

When Kakashi saw Naruto's crying face and Sasuke's sad expression, his heart jumped.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked, when the two did not reply he whispered, "No… no…" and looked for her.

Kakashi saw Sakura's body lying on the ground, around a pool of blood. Kakashi knelt down and looked at her sadly.

Kakashi lifted her up and cradled her like a child. When he stood up, that was when Sakura coughed.

Kakashi looked at her, "Sakura!" he said. At the sound of Kakashi's voice, Naruto and Sasuke looked at him.

"Hey, *cough*.. Kakashi-sensei *cough* " Sakura broke out in a coughing fit.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan! You're alive!" both boys exclaimed.

"Of course I am alive… *cough*" She smiled weakly and then slept.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Kakashi stated.

"There are no functioning hospitals here but I have my first aid kit at home." Tazuna said.

"Let's go. Naruto, carry Tazuna-san, Sasuke carry Sakura's things. Don't complain now, we need to hurry! Sakura's life is in hands now." At that Kakashi sped off.

The boys followed his orders.

'Don't die.'

Sakura woke up, wincing as she felt pain in her shoulder.

"Ughh…" she moaned.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!" Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed.

"Now, now, boys lower the volume of your voices! She just woke up!" Kakashi scolded the two and nodded at Sakura who gave him a grateful look.

"Uh, hi?" Sakura said as seeing her team mates were waiting for her to say something.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kakashi.

"Ah… I feel worse than the training…ahahaha…" she laughed nervously.

The boys glared at her then sighed.

"Sakura, don't do stupid things like that." Sasuke scolded her softly.

"Yeah. You worried us. You took at least 10 years off our lives!" Naruto commented.

"Ah…sorry. I promise I won't." Sakura said, 'At least when we really are in danger…' she commented to herself.

"So Sakura, do you think you can travel now?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't think so…" she mumbled then hissed as she felt pain shot through her arm.

"Easy.." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei? Did you already clean my wound?" asked Sakura, blushing slightly, knowing that Kakashi saw something that normally boys should not see..

"Ah, yeah." Kakashi said as he rubbed his head.

"Ok then." She formed some hand signals then a faint green light glowed from her hand she placed her glowing hand over her shoulder.

"What's that Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Ah… a simple medical jutsu that my si—aunt taught me. It closes the wound and repairs the damaged muscles.." Sakura trailed off, "There. I'm ok now. We can leave for Konoha anytime now."

"Well, this mission is complete. Let's go home." Kakashi said.

Sakura then said her goodbyes with the team to Tazuna and his family. As they were walking away, Inari hugged Sakura from behind.

"Don't leave…" Inari sobbed. Since he was still a kid he only reached Sakura's waist. Sakura knelt down and hugged Inari.

"Now, Inari, I can't stay. But I promise I will visit you sometime.." Sakura said as she wiped Inari's tears.

"Do you promise?" Inari asked her.

"Yes. I promise." Sakura smiled then kissed Inari's cheeks, "There. I sealed my promise. Now you promise me something."

"What is it?" Inari asked as he blushed slightly—which didn't go unnoticed by the two other genin there.

'Damn brat…' both boys fumed silently.

"Take care of yourself and your mother and grandpa, ok?" Sakura said, when Inari nodded she stood up and waved at him.

"See you then , Inari!" she said as the team continued to walk towards their home, Konoha.

.

.

.

"What?" asked Sakura as the boys looked at her.

"Nothing." The two said looking away as Kakashi chuckled, 'Kids…'

"Well then let's go!" at that Sakura grabbed the boys' hands and pulled them forward, completely oblivious to the blush tinting the boys' faces.

'Oka-san, Otou-san, I accomplished my first B-rank mission. Are you proud of me?' Sakura thought as she stared at the beautiful blue sky.

Blubreeze27: Yay! Finished! So… what do you guys think? Please voice out your thoughts! Review! Thank you for reading!

Ja ne! XD


	7. Note

Um, hi?

This is Bluebreeze27 sincerely apologizing for not updating this story in years.. Please forgive me.

I will (and I promise) update by the end of January 2013 and I swear, I will finish this story because I love Saku-chan.

Please read the next chapter when I post it. Watch out.

Again, I apologize. I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me.

Love lots, Bluebreeze27


	8. Chapter 7

Bluebreeze27: Hello people. I am finally back from the grave. To all people who are still reading, supporting and waiting for HS:ADS, thank you so much. No words can express my gratitude, also, I am very sorry for making you wait. Here's the much(?) awaited Chapter 7! Hope you'll like it. Alright, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Do not own (cries).

(Important note: I know, I said in a previous chapter that Saku-chan's already 13-I'm working on changing that, and according to reseach, when she was placed in Team Seven, she was 12 and she's older than her boys. But hey! This story's mine. I'm changing her age okay? Please, please don't get mad. Hope you understand.)

* * *

Chapter Seven: Recommendation, Doubt and Resolve.

Recommendation.

"I don't like it." The blonde hyperactive ninja exclaimed for what seemed like the nth time that night.

Team Seven was traveling back to Konoha and when they were only a few miles away, Haruno Sakura's wounds bled. She healed it instantly and deemed herself good to go but her boys insisted they rest.

"What are you on about, dobe?" The Uchiha survivor asked irritably as he set up another tent. The two boys were given the task to set up tents while Sakura and Kakashi looked for twigs and logs for campfire and some food. Uchiha Sasuke planned to ignore the blonde but it seemed impossible. "You better help or I will not let you sleep in here."

"The way Kakashi-sensei looks at Sakura-chan." Uzumaki Naruto plopped down the earth once the tent was effectively and securely up.

Sasuke stared at him but said nothing. Truth to be told though, he was irritated too, but he'd rather die than to be caught agreeing with the dobe. Kakashi seemed too close with their teammate and that irked him.

"I mean it's great and all the he cares for her and protects her..but there's something I don't understand." Naruto scratched his chin.

Sasuke scoffed. "That's understandable. With your brain it's a wonder to nature that you could think at all."

Naruto bristled at the insult but calmed himself. "You don't think Sensei has a...you know..at Sakura-chan?"

"A what?"

"...a crush."

Both boys froze at the realization. It was improbable but not impossible. Not too far from them but still concealed, a smirking clone puffed out of existence.

* * *

Kakashi's lone visible eye widened as he relived his clone's memories.

"Sensei?" Haruno Sakura's sweet voice called out. Her sensei was in the middle of patting her head when his hand froze a few inches away from her hair. The two of them were going back to camp with fish, firewood and a few fruits.

"Yes, Sakura?" Hatake Kakashi berated himself mentally for spacing out. His hand continued its mission.

"Are you alright?" Sakura's emerald eyes bored into his lone one with such worry they shined brightly in the dark.

"I'm alright." His eye did that happy crinkle and Sakura sighed in relief. She was worried her Sensei was still tired from using his Sharinggan.

"You should rest though, Sensei. I know that you're just as tired as all of us. Don't over exert yourself." She smiled then continued walking.

'Crush huh? ...Hatake, get a hold of yourself.' Kakashi sighed and followed his student.

"That's stupid. Kakashi's a Jounin. It's immoral. Plus, he's what? 26. And Sakura's 12. That would make him a pedophile." Sasuke retorted as soon as he regained his capability to talk.

Naruto looked at him. "You're right. But you're wrong too, teme."

"What."

"Sakura-chan's just eleven." The blonde smugly replied.

"She's younger than us?"

"Who's younger than who?" Speak of the de-er, angel, and the angel shall apear.

"Sasuke-teme's just finding out you're younger than us."

"Is this true, Sakura?" Kakashi quipped, smiling in amusement as the boys glare at him subtly.

Sakura flushed. "Uh, yeah. Just a few months though. I'm born in March while the two of them in July and October.." She sat down and arranged the firewood. She nodded to Sasuke and the boy used a fire jutsu.

"Well. It seems that Sakura's the baby of the group." Kakashi reveled in the blush that rose in Sakura's cheeks.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Let's report to the Hokage and then rest for the day." Kakashi commanded as soon as the gates of the Hidden Leaf came into their line of sight.

The three genin nodded and the team headed off to the Hokage tower.

After the debriefing, just before her boys rushed off somewhere,she stopped them with a hestitant, "Hey.." Two pairs of eyes and a lone eye turned to her curiously. "Want to have dinner at my house?"

"Sure." "Yay! Dinner at Sakura-chan's house again!" "Yare, yare, if it's not much trouble."

The team then headed to the Haruno Residence.

"Tadaima, Sayaa-san." Sakura was immediately engulfed in a warm hug. In response, she hugged back.

"Okaeri, Sakura-san. How was the mission? Are you alright? Any wounds?" Sayaa asked the genin.

"I am more than alright. I am escastic. Team Seven just accomplished our first ever B-rank mission." Sakura smiled as she flopped down on their couch.

"B-rank?" The tone Sayaa used expressed her concern so much that Sakura froze.

'Uh-oh' Sakura fidgeted for a good minute, unable to utter anything.

"Well?"

As if to save her, her boys came into view.

"Ano, Sayaa-san, I invited the boys over for supper..is that alright?" The girl looked so hopeful that Sayaa smiled.

"Ofcourse." Sakura's beaming smile practically lit up the room.

"Good evening and sorry for the intrusion." Kakshi took it upon himself to be the respectful one.

"Nonsense, all of Sakura-san's friends are always welcome here." Sayaa smiled, her eyes looking over at Kakashi and both adults saw the recognition flash in her orbs. "It's nice to see you again, boys. How are you?" She looked for injuries and finding none, sighed in relief.

Both orphaned boys returned her sentiments politely.

"Alright then. Who's up for some curry?"

* * *

"Hatake-san."

"Fujisaki-san, I assure you she's ready for it."

"But she.."

"She'll be fine. Besides, I already recommended them. I just thought it would be polite to let you know." Kakashi stared at the pink haired guardian of his favorite student.

"I hope you're right. Because if Sakura-sama gets hurt, I assure you, you'll regret living." Sayaa spoke in a monotone, so unlike her usual kind voice and promised too much threat that the Copy Ninja flinched. Subtly ofcourse.

* * *

Doubt.

"I hate this!" Naruto whined.

"Stop complaining Naruto." Sakura sighed. The team just finished a rather boring D rank mission and Kakashi gave then the rest of the day off. Sakura gathered her hair and tied it into a messy bun. Both boys turned to look at her. "What..?" She squirmed, suddenly self conscious under her friends' scrutiny.

"You look different." Sasuke commented.

"Oh.." Sakura sighed dejectedly. Maybe her forehead looked larger?

"Teme means you look nice. But just in a pretty, different way." Naruto exclaimed, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted his approval, still not looking at her. The tips of his ears pink.

"Thanks boys" Sakura smiled.

Suddenly, a rock moved. The three genin snapped in a formation, ready for an attack. The 'rock' exploded and smoke surrounded them. Three kids came out and coughed on their knees. The genin relaxed their tense positions.

"What are you three doing, Konohamaru?" Naruto deadpanned. His teammates just at him.

"As expected of my rival and the man I respect." The boy in the middle grinned, showed off his teeth, one was missing.

"I'm Udon!" The boy with glasses and snot presented himself.

"I'm Moegi!" An orange haired girl proclamied then posed.

"I'm the future Hokage! Konohamaru!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what do you guys want?" Naruto watched, unamused.

"Let's play ninja!"

"This is stupid. Sakura, I'm going to train. Call me if something comes up." Sasuke headed out.

"Sure." Sakura waved. "So, why are you going to play ninja if you are ninja, Naruto?" Sakura turned to the blonde, amused. Naruto flushed.

"Ne, Naruto-niichan! Who's this?" Konohamaru grinned. "Is she your?" He held out his pinky. Enjoying the blush on Naruto's face, ge teased him some more.

Naruto, getting fed up with the teasing, started to chase Konohamaru around.

Sakura, laughing with the other two kids, suddenly tensed up. "Nar-"

"Watch it!" A boy with a hoodie and purple face paint grunted as Konohamaru bumped into him. He grabbed the kid by the collar menacingly.

"Urk.."

"I hate brats like you!"

"Hey! Let Konohamaru go!" Naruto shouted.

"Oi. Kankuro. Are you serious?" A girl with her blonde hair up in four ties sighed. "Fine. Don't blame me if you get in trouble."

"Excuse me. Would you please let Konohamaru go." Sakura calmly said, ignoring Naruto's complains as she held him back.

Kankuro looked at her. And promptly let go of Konohamaru, dropping him on the ground.

"And who might you be, cutie?" Kankuro grinned.

"..." Sakura felt her courage diminish but held her ground. "I don't feel compelled to tell you my name." She felt the guy's irratation and her body tensed.

"Why you!" Just as Kankuro's hand was about to hit her face, a stone hit his hand.

They all looked up to see Sasuke calmly playing with a stone in his hand.

"Sorry. My hand slipped." Sasuke said, not sounding sorry at all. If anything, he sounded livid to Sakura and Naruto. "What are you foreign ninjas doing in Leaf?"

"We're here for business. If you must know, the Chunnin Exams." Kankuro growled.

"Where are your passports?"

"Don't worry, we have them." The blonde girl answered, smirking.

"Fine. Get your pathetic face out of my sight. Get lost." Sasuke answered. Crushing the stone in his hands, "Don't ever raise your hand against my teammate, fag."

"I've had enough of this" Kankuro took off the thing behind him.

"Oi, oi. Are you bringing out Karasu for this?" The girl seemed tense.

"Kankuro. Temari. Stop it." A voice said. It sent a shiver down their spines. Sasuke turned to see a red haired boy, hanging upside down behind him. 'When did he..'

"Gaara!" Kankuro and Temari exclaimed. If Sakura knew those two, she would've sworn they sounded terrified.

"Sorry for the trouble they caused." The red haired boy said, like Sasuke, sounding not too sorry. His jade eyes looked at Sakura.

"It's nothing." Sakura squirmed under his gaze and eventually scooted closer to Naruto.

Sasuke jumped to their place and stood at Sakura's other side.

"What's your name?" The red head asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You?"

"Gaara of the Sand" And with that he jumped to face the Konha nin. "And you..?" He turned to Sakura.

"..." Sakura hesitated. "Haruno Sakura." She murmured.

"Sorry for the trouble." He turned and left, Kankuro and Temari following him.

Silence ensued.

"Are you okay, Konohamaru?" Sakura asked. The boy nodded tearfully.

Naruto fumed silently.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Those bastards didn't ask for my name!"

"Hn. Why should they want to know your name?" Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Man, I hate these boring missions. Bah." Naruto exclaimed as the three of them sat on their usual places at the Team Seven's bridge. They finally get to rest after mowing lawns, cleaning rivers and walking dogs.

"Now, Naruto..you know we are still genin. So we probably won't get any missions higher than D-ranks. Especially, not after what happened in Wave." Sakura calmly explained.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Shut your whining dobe." And with that, another arguement started between the two boys.

"Yo." Their chronologically late Sensei finally arrived with a cheerful wave.

Sakura sighed in relief. Though she was, technically, the "baby" of the group, she felt years older.

"Ne ne, Kakashi-sensei! Don't you have any interesting missions for us?" Naruto asked. 'So that I could show Sasuke-teme who's cooler! And I can woo Sakura-chan! And show I'm more date-able than our Sensei!' Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Hn." The Uchiha agreed.

"Sensei, you're late! But I'm beginning to think you forgot us." Sakura beamed then pouted cutely. Don't get her wrong, she respected her teacher and looked up to him to death but that doesn't mean she can't whine to him.

"Maa maa, how could I forget my kawaii genin?" Kakashi patted Sakura's head. Chuckling at her rapidly coloring cheeks and the blatant glares he received. "Anyway. I'm here to inform you that we don't have any missions for today."

"What!" "Hn." "..."

"Ahahaha..Uh, I have something for you three." Kakashi then produced three slips of paper and handed them out.

"What are these Sensei?" Sakura asked politely, though she was peeved at having nothing to do.

"Last night I recommended the three of you to take the Chunnin Exams."

* * *

Haruno Sakura stared at the current bane of her existence, a piece of paper. And it's not just a piece of paper, it is the pass to take the Chunnin Exams.

"Hey Dad, Mom. So~ what do you think? Should I.." She trailed off. "I want to but I don't think I can..."

She was again struck with insecurity. She knew she was no prodigy like Sasuke or..dare she think it..her sister, Renge. She was no source of ultimate courage or endless energy like Naruto. She knew she was not enough.

With a sigh and a heavy heart, she left the hills and headed back home.

* * *

Resolve.

"Hey! Forehead~" Yamanaka Ino waved wildly.

"So noisy..troublesome.." A boy with a pineapple-looking hair muttered beside her as another chubby one, munching on chips, nodded in agreement.

"What did you say?!"

"Pig." Sakura greeted cheerfully at her friend, who was glaring at her teammates. "Oh.."

"What's up, forehead! Oh, these are my lazy ass teammate Shikamaru and chips obssesed Chouji." Ino waved a hand at her teammates.

"Pig, you do realize that we all attended the Academy together and that we practically know each other since we're toddlers?" Sakura sighed. "Hey..Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun." She waved. Her shyness and reluctant attitude coming up again.

"Hey." "Mffey."

Sakura suppressed a giggle at the boys' antics. They are like his own boys.

"So what's up?" Ino asked her. "Any progress on your relationship with Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura spluttered. "W-what?"

"You like Sasuke too? Troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed. 'Why does everyone fall for such a troublesome guy? And I thought Haruno-san's different..because she..' The boy sighed.

"NO! I mean, Sasuke and I are just friends! Team Seven, the four of us are like family! Ino-pig, stop with the Sasuke Crush Thing you think I have on my teammate.." Sakura blushed.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes."

"That's...good." Shikamaru sighed again. Ino looked at her teammate oddly.

"Whatever forehead. Deny all you want. I just remembered. Here." Ino handed her a red envelope.

"What's this?"

"While we were in a mission, just the three of us without Asuma-sensei, We bumped into Renge-neechan. We were close to Konoha and I thought she was going out for a mission. She asked me to give you that."

"..." Sakura stopped listening to her friend after she heard her sister's name. "I gotta go..see you guys later." And on that note she ran, desperately contrlling the tremors of her body and tears from her eyes, oblivous to a pair of dark eyes watching her lazily.

* * *

Wiith trembling hands, she ripped open the letter.

_"My dear imoutou,_

_How are you? Have you been well? Did you like encountering Zabusa and Haku? I hope you improved by fighting and killing them, otherwise I would be disappointed. It took me some time planning that out for you. Oh well, what a nice team you have there, little sister. You seem close to them. The Hatake, Uchiha and Uzumaki. Quite the useful team, eh? You could improve yourself by using them. I would hate to kill you if you don't put up a fight. So, I was thinking of giving them a visit..maybe this Chunnin exams?_

_Be well, my imoutou._

_Haruno Renge."_

"No..I won't let you hurt them." Sakura vowed as she pocketed her letter. She dimly wondered if she should talk to the Hokage or Sayaa but she'll deal with that later.

"See you soon, Renge-nee."

* * *

Bluebreeze27 : And that's a wrap! How was it? :) Did you like it? Review please! And the age mix up, I have something in mind so please do not get mad at me for making Saku-chan the baby here. And oh! I love Shika. Watch out for him, okay? Tell me your thoughts! And watch out for chapter 8 by the end of the first week of February :)

Love you guys! Caio :*


	9. Chapter 8

Bluebreeze27 : So. Here's chapter 8 :D Sorry for the wait! Remember, read and review!

Disclaimer: I Own.. Na.. Nothing.

* * *

Chapter 8 : Rookies, Trust and Uncertainty.

* * *

Rookies.

"Do I look..weird?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. You look great, Sakura-san." Sayaa smiled at the girl.

In exchange for her red dress, Sakura wore a sleeveless, tight fit black turtle neck shirt, black spandex shorts and over that a red skirt thing with large slits(like her dress) at both sides, ending five inches above her knees. The Haruno Clan symbol at the right end of the skirt. She had her hair in a messy high bun using 2 senbons disguised as hair chopsticks.

"Okay then. I should go. See you soon, Sayaa-san. Wish me luck!" She smiled and left.

"Good luck..and stay safe, Sakura-sama.."

"Ohayo Sa.." Naruto trailed off. Sasuke turned to see what was wrong with the dobe. Then, stared.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late!" Sakura puffed as she bent on her knees to catch her breath. "Good morning! ...um, what's up?"

'She looks..cute..' Both boys blushed slightly.

"You guys, okay?" Sakura waved a hand at their faces.

"Hn." Sasuke coughed. "Let's go."

"Right."

* * *

'Something's hazy..wrong about this floor..' Sakura was deep in thought. She snapped out of her stupor and grabbed her boys' hands. "Wait. This is a genjutsu.." She whispered. "Kai.." She dispelled the illusion to only the three of them. They watched as the room's number changed.

They were about to walk upstairs when they were stopped by a commotion. A girl in twin buns was pushed by a boy guarding the fake room 301.

Sakura froze. This scene reminded her too much of her bullied-years. Without thinking, she stomped over there, helped the girl up and faced the boy.

"You. Are. A. Coward." She spat then slapped the boy hard, with chakra. "Never hit a girl." With blazing eyes, she glared at the fallen boy.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!" Her boys reached her. They placed their hands on her shoulders, never in their times together have they seen Sakura so mad.

"..." She forced herself to calm down. "I.. Are you okay?" She smiled at the girl tentatively.

"Yeah, thanks for that though." The girl smiled.

"Sakura, let's go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah.." She mumbled.

"Matte! Sakura-san, right?" A boy with thick brows and bowl hair cut in a green jumpsuit asked.

"Um..yes."

"I am Rock Lee. Please date me! I promise to protect you with my life!" Lee then held a thumbs up, and smiled, making his teeth go 'Ping!'.

Sakura sweat dropped and chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry Lee-san..ano, dating is the last thing from my mind." She rejected him down softly.

"Let's go." Both Naruto and Sasuke growled, grabbing her hands.

"Uh, yeah.." Sakura raised a brow at her boys' odd actions.

"Matte." A boy with long brown hair spoke. "The one in blue, what's your name?"

"As if I'd tell you. When asking for other people's names, you tell yours first." Sasuke sneered and on that note, Team Seven headed to their destination.

* * *

"Matte!" A voice called out to them. Sakura groaned. It was taking them ages just to go to the examination room. She then hung her head in shame. 'My fault..'

"I am Rock Lee. It is polite to tell one's name before asking another's, right, Uchiha Sasuke?" Lee exclaimed. "I challenge you! Right now!" He jumped infront of Team Seven. He looked at Sakura and promptly blushed. "Sakura-san, we meet again." And then he threw winks at her, forming weird floating hearts.

Sakura gracefully and easily evaded all of them, "Please don't throw weird things at me.." She muttered.

Naruto, fed up with all the attention Sasuke was getiing and all the moves on his Sakura-chan, started to attack Lee.

"Stay away from Sakura-chan!"

Lee effectively evaded him.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as Naruto crashed head first to the wall. Her body tensed up.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and attacked Lee, he was easily evaded.

Sakura looked on, carefully watching the fight. Lee was much faster than Sasuke, she was no match for him. She bit her lip. Her body tensed up more as she saw bandages from Lee's hands circling her teammate. Sakura felt that this was..dangerous. She grabed a senbon from her hair and threw it to one end of the bandages. She noticed a pinwheel doing the same, she turned to look at a tortoise observing her eerily.

As the bandages were pinned to the wall by her senbon first then by the pinwheel, she rushed out to catch her falling teammate.

"I AM SORRY, MASTER!" They heard Lee as Naruto joined them to form a defensive formation.

Team Seven looked on as the tortoise reprimanded Lee. After a while, a teacher, looking awfully like Lee came and introduced himself as Gai. Gai then told them the history of his rivalry with their 'hip' sensei. As the weird bunch turned to leave, Lee looked back to them.

"I conceed, Sasuke-kun. I really am no match for the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. But be warned of the most likely formidable opponent here, Hyuga Neji, the Hyuga Clan's prodigy. He is in my team. Until we meet again." He bowed.

"We were totally beaten. Did you see his hands? He was injured!" Naruto scowled.

No one said a thing for a few moments.

"Well, the more worthy opponents are there, the more people we will crush. Let's go, Naruto, Sakura." Sasuke headed out without looking back, knowing his teammates will follow him.

And with smiles on their faces, they did.

* * *

"Sensei!" Kakashi turned to the sweet voice of his only female student.

"Yo." He smiled. "You look good, Sakura." He complimented her.

"Thank you." She blushed slightly. The boys scowled, each wishing they had complimented the girl first.

"So, I take it the three of you are taking the exams?"

The three genin nodded.

"I am glad. Actually, if one of you did not come, those two who did wouldn't be allowed to take the exams." Kakashi smiled. "I wanted you to go through this voluntarily and for that, I am very proud of you three." Kakashi then stepped aside, letting them in.

* * *

"What's with the creepy atmosphere.." Sakura muttered.

"Sasuke-kuuuun~" Ino glomped Sasuke.

"Pig." Sakura sighed, glancing apologetically at her teammate for her best friend's behaviour.

"Troublesome.. Oh, hey, Haruno-san." Nara Shikamaru lazily waved, Akimichi Chouji beside him. "You look..very..pretty.."

"Aw, thanks, Shikamaru-san. And please call me Sakura." Sakura smiled at the blushing boy.

"Okay then..Sakura-san." He smiled slightly. Three pairs of eyes scrutinized the Nara boy but said nothing.

"Arf!" A white dog jumped at Sakura out of nowhere.

"Hi Aka-chan." Sakura cooed at the pup.

"Down boy!" Inuzuka Kiba told his dog partner. "Sorry about that Haruno. You know how Akamaru likes you so.."

"It's alright, I like Aka-chan too." Sakura smiled. "Oh hey, Shino-san, Hinata-chan." She greeted the silent members of Team Eight. "It looks like that nine of us from the Academy's here." She commented softly.

The nine of them stood silently, digesting Sakura's words. The nine young shinobi realized that they were, in fact, the only straight out the Academy ninjas to take the exams. Rookies, as one might say.

"Why don't we name ourselves?" Naruto commented, not liking the silence.

"We have names, dobe." Sasuke grunted, still untangling Ino's arms from his body.

"I meant our group, teme." The blonde growled.

"Rookie Nine.." Sakura mumbled.

"That's a good name, Sakura-san." Shikamaru commented to the girl, making her blush.

"Oi, you shouldn't draw too much attention to yourselves." A bespectacled young man approach the group.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, slowly inching closer to her teammates. The guy had a Konoha forehead protector, but something about him made Sakura tensed.

"Look around you." And they did. "Everyone here's veterans in taking the exam. If you draw too much attention to your group, you'll be easily marked as targets."

Sakura and Sasuke felt rather than saw Naruto shake. They both smirked.

"LISTEN TO ME! I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I WILL BEAT YOU ALL!" Naruto grinned. "WE ARE ROOKIE NINE! COME GET US." He taunted.

Sakura giggled at the rest of Rookie Nine's horrified expressions. She easily caught a shuriken aimed for Naruto as Sasuke blocked a kunai for her. She turned to the other participants, "That's just rude you know." She grinned. "You, too Naruto." Naruto pouted.

"What's with you guys?! You crazy?" Ino shrieked.

Sakura smiled. "Sorry, but, we're not sorry. Right boys?"

"Hn." "You betcha!"

* * *

Trust.

After the whole fiasco (the sound ninjas attacking Yushi Kabuto-the bespectacled guy), Morino Ibiki, the examiner, ordered them into seats far from their teammates. They will be given a written examination.

'Uh oh.' Sakura thought. She made eye contact with Sasuke and they knew what the other was thinking. 'Naruto.'

As Morino Ibiki began explaining, it became obvious to the Rookie Nine what the real test was. Apart from Uzumaki Naruto, of course.

Sakura turned to Ino just before Ibiki ended his explanations. "Steal my body and die, Pig. I'll reveal all secrets you have, every. Single. One." She threatened. It wasn't like she didn't want Ino to pass, but it just scared her to think that Ino might find her own secrets, her family secrets. As soon as Sakura saw Ino gulp then glare at her, she considered her job done and gave herself a mental pat on the back.

At the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke trying to get her attention. It was clear that the Uchiha was worried about their other teammate. She just shrugged, 'Trust him.' then proceeded to answer her test.

* * *

Sakura stared at Ibiki.

'Okay, that was..just annoying.' She scowled. Then, proceeded to glare sat the test paper on her table. 'And I worked pretty dang hard on it too.'

Other participants were slowly withdrawing from the exam, fearing for their careers. Sakura huffed. 'Idiots..They don't know how to look underneath the underneath. Che, I sound like Sensei.' She giggled, making her seatmate look at her oddly. 'Okay, I have to thank Sensei for this.' Sakura now wore a full blown smile. The first part of the exam was easy for her.

She saw Naruto shake in his seat, he then held his hand up.

Sasuke looked at her, smirking. Sakura grinned in response. 'It's all about trust. Naruto would never leave us hanging.'

"I will pass this test with my teammates and you can't bring us down! BRING IT ON!" As if Naruto's voice was a reasurance, Sakura felt all uneasiness and doubt disappear from their co-participants.

'You really are something, Uzumaki Naruto.' Sakura thought fondly of the boy.

* * *

Uncertainty

'This looks creepy.' Sakura gulped. 'Forest of Death? Just great.' She fidgeted as she stared at gate 12. 'If ever Renge-nee really decides to visit..dang..I am so doomed..'

Whatever the pink haired ninja was expecting, it did not involve a forest. She knew something was odd the moment Mitarishi Anko crashed into the room and announced she would be taking out half of the participants.

"Hey. You alright? You look pale." Sasuke asked her. "Sakura?"

"Uh, I'm fine.." She shruggred. "Just nervous. We just signed a waiver you know..It's bound to be disatrous."

"We'll protect you." Sasuke told her, Naruto nodding in the background.

"Thanks guys, but just so you know, I'll protect you too." She grinned. 'Who would have thought that the Uchiha Sasuke would be the one to clear my doubts and uncertainty?'

"Listen up brats! I am counting down to three, then go get your asses in that forest. Try not to get killed, alright?" Anko grinned at them. "Three! Two! One! GO!"

* * *

"So.." Sakura looked at her teammates. "Who's going to hold the scoll?"

"I'll hold it." Sasuke claimed.

"No, let's give it to Naruto." Both boys looked at her, clearly surprised that she said that. Sakura held out her hand to Sasuke. Sasuke scowled, giving the scroll to their female member.

"Please be careful with this, Naruto." Sakura gave the scroll to the grinning blonde.

"Of course, Sakura-chan."

"Hmppph."

"I need to pee." Naruto turned to pee but Sasuke punched his head. "Teme! What was that for?!"

"Are you really gonna ask me that, dobe?" Sasuke glared at the oblivious boy then looked pointedly at Sakura who had her back turned but they could clearly see the tips of her rapidly reddening ears.

"Um.. It's okay, I'll just turn around." The girl said, feeling uneasy and awkward at the moment.

"No." "I'll go."

And with that, Naruto turned to hide behind thick bushes.

Sakura couldn't take the silence so.. "Ano, Sasuke? Thanks for that."

"Hn." If Sakura didn't know her team mate well, she would say that Sasuke was behaving normally, aloof. But she knew him.

"What's wrong?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Nothing."

"...Is this about Naruto holding the scroll?" When she received no respinse, she sighed. "It's not because I don't trust you with it or I'm doubting you because we all know how reliable you are. I'd trust you with my life, Sasuke. But you need to understand that Naruto wants to be trusted too. You've been getting too much attention, you know Gaara of the Sand, Lee-san and even Hyuga Neji-san. Naruto may not say anything but I can feel he's feeling pretty insignificant."

Sasuke digested her speech and slowly nodded. "...You're right."

"Besides, the enemy won't expect him of us three to have it." She giggled.

Sasuke smirked at that.

"Hey~!" Naruto waved. "Sorry I took so long."

Both genin tensed, Sasuke was the first to move. The kunai he threw was easily avoided by the blonde.

"What the! What's your problem?!"

"You are not our teammate." Sakura stated.

"What? What are you saying?" 'Naruto' asked.

"You are worse than the dobe in transforming. You forgot the wound." Sasuke sneered.

"Plus, Naruto's right handed. Your kunai holster's tied to your left leg. Better check your facts, Mr. Imposter!" Sakura prepared to fight.

The imposter dropped his act and the two genin found themselves fighting an enemy-nin.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke saw Naruto wriggling on the forest floor as he chased the enemy. He rolled his Sharingan-activated eyes briefly but quickly threw a kunai to cut the ropes binding his blonde teammate.

The enemy took advantage of Sasuke's lack of attention and threw several shuriken and kunai at him.

"Look out." Sakura stepped in the fight and easily defected the weapons. "Shit." She noticed an explosive tag and jumped away from it. As soon as she landed on the floor beside Naruto, two kunai were speeding towards her.

Sakura fell sideways, losing her balance as she avoided the kunais. Naruto caught her and straightened her up. Sasuke then gathered chakra in his foot and used it to throw the kunai back to their enemy. Just as the enemy avoided the kunai, Sasuke stabbed him with one.

"You guys are not normal kids." And with that, the enemy escaped. "I shall retreat for now."

* * *

Team Seven rested quietly, letting their bodies to slump slightly on the forest floor.

"..To avoid more encounters like that, I propose a code." Sakura suggested. They established the fact that if the three of them got separated, they cannot trust each other anymore.

"That's a great idea, Sakura-chan."

"Okay then, listen to this, I'm only telling this once.." Sasuke said.

After a few seconds of silence, Sakura spoke. "I don't think that's a good code, Sasuke."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, if anyone questioned him he would have gotten pissed and beat the crap out of that person but this was Sakura.

"Every shinobi knows that."

Sasuke nodded, the pink haired girl had a point. Naruto readily agreed. It was obvious that he didn't know the code.

"Okay then, what code do you suggest we use?"

"Well.."

* * *

Sakura coughed. "What the.." She looked at her surrondings. It seemed something attacked them, the only question was what? And where were her boys? "I hope they're alright..knowing them, they must be in trouble already..I gotta find them soon." She muttered.

"Well, well. Look who's here?" A very familiar voice spoke.

Sakura tensed and turned. "Renge-neechan..."

Haruno Renge stood before her. Even after years of being a missing nin did nothing to her beauty. Now, eighteen years old, Renge had a great figure. It was pronounced by the red kimono she wore. The kimono only reached mid thigh though, and her left sleeve was ripped at the shoulders. Her flowing black hair reached her lower back. Her Konoha forehead protector around her waist, just above the obi.

Emerald eyes stared at cold Hazel ones.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura gritted out. As much as she tried to despise her sister, she only felt longing at the moment. 'Stupid..' She scolded herself. She took on a defensive stance.

Renge laughed. "What? I can't see my own sister now?" She got no reply and sighed. "I just came to see how much you trained. I hope you received my letter. I don't want a worthless fight, Sakura. When I kill you, I want you to at least provide some..amusement."

The younger Haruno felt tears prickle at her eyes but refused to let them fall, instead she bit her lips.

Renge suddenly appeared before her, reaching to her hair stick. It was as if her older sister was hugging her. Sakura felt her hair cascade down before she felt the tip of the senbon(hair stick) at her neck.

"What a disappointment my dear imoutou. You're weak. You need to train more..hmm. You may use those little teammates of yours. The fox boy and the Uchiha avenger." She felt Renge pressing the senbon harder at her neck. Soon, blood trickled down her pale neck. "You kept your hair long, I see. Well, you just can't let go of the past can't you?" Renge laughed as she backed away.

Sakura immediately pressed a hand to her wound, hand glowing green. Instanty, her wound healed. She warily watched her sister use her stick to tie her own black hair, Sakura almost cried at the resemblance of her sister to her parents. Her mother's hair style and physique and her father's features in one person.

"I suggest you get going now, before you lose two important pieces. GET STRONGER, DAMN SISTER. Where's the fun in killing a weakling like you?" Renge sneered.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt herself fly through the trees. Her sister just kicked her! Wincing, she assessed her ribs.

"Oof!" "Argh!"

"Sasuke?" It was in fact, her teammate who caught her fall.

She tensed as she felt a kunai held at her throat.

"The code." The Uchiha growled. Her eyes widened but her body relaxed, she knew this was really her teammate.

"Tomatoes are blue's, dangos are pink's while anything Ichiraku's are oranges. To one day see behind the silver mask is our greatest victory, solving Konoha's greatest mystery." She recited and immediately, the cold metal disappeared.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked her."Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine." She smiled.

"Guys! Are you okay?!" Naruto came running towards them, waving energetically. Just as he was near the pair, he was stopped in his tacks by two kunai aimed at his feet. "Whoa!"

"The code." Sakura spoke, she observed the boy. He looked like Naruto but something felt off, feeding her doubts and uncertainty.

"Oh, alright. Tomatoes are blue's, dangos are pink's while anything Ichiraku's are oranges. To one day see behind the silver mask is our greatest victory, solving Konoha's greatest mystery." 'Naruto' grinned but a kunai effectively put a stop to his happiness. "What the!" He fell down to the forest floor.

"You're not Naruto."Both ninja glared at him.

The Naruto imposter grinned. "How did you find out, I'm not your teammate?"

"Our teammate cannot recite that code." Sakura gripped a kunai in both hands, preparing for battle.

"Oh? Why's that? And why use a long code then?" The imposter stood up, grinning madly, sending shivers down Sakura's spine.

"He's an idiot. And we knew you were listening in on us." Sasuke scoffed.

"Impressive." Naruto's image disappeared, revealing the long haired woman with the long tongue that gave Mitaraishi Anko's kunai back to her.

Staring at the woman's eyes, Sakura felt pure terror. It was as if she was facing death itsef. She glanced at her equally frozen teammate.

'What have we gotten ourselves into? I knew this exam was a bad idea..'

* * *

Bluebreeze27 : AAAAAND, chapter 8 is done! Renge finally makes an appearance! So, whatcha think? Like it? Hate it? What do you think about the appearance of Renge? And the code :D I personally love my made up code. Please drop a review or two, it would make me very happy. That can be your guys birthday present to me. I turned 18 last Jan 27 *gasp* Goodness, I'm old! Anyway. review! Chapter 9 will be posted by the end of Feb. See you, caio!


	10. Chapter 9

Bluebreeze27 : Here's Chapter 9. I know I said "by the end of February" but it's April already, I am sorry. For some reason, it was hard for me to write it :( but. I did what I could so, please enjoy :)

Please do review. I was kind of disappointed at the very scarce number of reviews I got...

I know you people read, I can see that but still, reviews are what drives me to write so please, leave a review or two... thank you guys in advance.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 9 : Risks, Desperation and First Manifestation

* * *

Risks

* * *

As the two Konoha shinobi stared at the enemy, they literally felt shivers rack their bodies. Shivers from fear, from terror.

"Who are you?" Sakura tried to yell, but it came out as a whispher. Sasuke shot his teammate a glance. She was physically fine but she looked terrified. And it seemed as though the pink haired genin's nerves were frazzled long before the strange and dangerous grass-nin appeared before them.

The woman smirked. She then held out a Heaven Scroll. "You need this right?"

Sasuke tried to keep the surprise off his face. Mostly, ninja do not show their enemies their valuabes. So either the grass-nin was stupid or she was ridiculously confident. The two genin felt irritation, they were being underestimated! And yet at the same time, they were unbelievably aghast. Confidence meant strength. And the grass-nin before them was clearly strong and dangerous. She radiated evil vibes just by staring at them. If they weren't careful, they might get seriously injured, or in the worst case scenario, killed.

"Hmpph." The enemy huffed, feeling miffed that her question and taunt wasn't acknowledged. She then proceeded to swallow the scroll whole.

Sakura and Sasuke stared in both disgust and amazement at how large the woman's mouth and how strong her jaw was.

Sakura knew it wasn't the time for jokes but she just couldn't help but mutter, "Ne, Sasuke. Who do you think has a larger mouth, Naruto or that woman?" She jerked her head in the enemy's general direction.

Sasuke looked at the girl and had to stiffle his laughter. She just looked so dang serious! Instead of laughing though, he simply raised an elegant brow and hummed non-commitically. "Hn"

But the girl wasn't looking at him. "I bet Naruto has the larger mouth. I'll bet my ... pride on it." Sakura nodded, as if making a final decision on something important.

The poor grass-nin had no idea, not even an inkling, on why the Uchiha survivor fell to the ground laughing hysterically as his teammate looked on, also looking bewildered as she felt. Her eyebrows went up in surprise. The girl chanced a glance at her and shrugged.

She sighed, was her killing intent not enough to scare little genin anymore?

* * *

"What was that?" Naruto muttered to himself. "That sounded like Sasuke-teme..but, nah the bastard doesn't laugh." He sat up and dusted his pants. Getting blown away by an explosion was not fun, not fun at all.

"Where the heck am I?" The blonde looked around. No pink hair, no chicken-butt hair. He sighed. No Sakura or Sasuke in sight. Naruto knew that he had to find them soon. They couldn't risk being separated now.

Naruto was about to run through the trees when a large snake appeared before him. "Woah!" He knew that the Forest of Death had very unusual plants and animals but this one took the cake! Never had in his life had he seen a snake so large and so menacing that it seemed it could eat him whole. Naruto grunted as his body was thrown into a tree when the snake slammed its body into his own. "Oww." He felt something break. If the snake decided to attack and eat him right now, he wouldn't be able to defend himself properly.

As if the snake could read his mind, it opened up its mouth and swallowed the boy whole.

"Shit."

The boy's screams were drowned out as the snake slittered away from their battle field.

* * *

"...you okay, Sasuke?" Sakura asked her teammate and friend, who was just catching his breath from his once-in-a-blue moon laughing fit. She snuck a glance at their enemy who was suspiciously waiting for them to regroup and prepare themselves patiently.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Sasuke flushed slightly. He stood up and turned to Sakura and turned serious instantly. "Formation Duo."

Team Seven, in their short time together, established several formations. Formation Duo was implemented when one of them was missing or was not present. The two left should stand side by side when their enemy was in front of them and back to back when the opponent was hiding from their line of sight.

As practiced, the two genin stood side by side, bringing out a kunai in each of their dominant hands. At this, the grass-nin smirked.

"So, you brats prepared to die now?" She asked.

"We are not going to die. You should prepare yourself. We might just defeat you." Sakura smiled politely, just to spite their enemy. One of the many things they learned under Kakashi was that, the more emotional your enemy is, the more predictable his moves are, they should know. It was one of their weaknesses, as Kakashi always said, especially Naruto. She caught Sasuke's eyes,as predicted, he knew what she was trying to do.

The grass-nin scowled. The nerve of these Konoha brats! How dare they laugh at nothing in particular then now they were mocking her. If they only knew who she really was, they would surely tremble in fear.

Sakura and Sasuke felt the air around them change. It was as if there was poison and static in it. It was suffocating them both. They stared ahead at their enemy and felt trapped in her intense gaze. The killing intent from the grass-nin was too vicious. In a few moments, both genin fell to his/ her knees, shudderng in fear.

* * *

'This is...pure evil, just like Renge-nee..' Sakura choked, desperately gasping for air. She could see how easily the woman could kill both her and Sasuke. Two kunais to their foreheads, blood spilling easily, their corpses falling to the ground faster than Naruto inhaling bowls and bowls of Ramen.

Her blonde teammate's name brought her back to her senses with a bang.

'I can't die. Not yet! Not when Renge-nee showed up and threatened their lives.' Sakura thought furiously. 'I vowed to protect them, if I die now, I won't be able to protect Naruto, Sasuke and Sensei!' She tried to move her legs, she knew they needed to get away and fast. She looked at Sasuke, he was out of it. 'I have to move. Damn it!' With a sudden burst of energy and determination, Sakura was able to raise her hand to pull out another kunai, seeing as the first one dropped to the ground. She was able to shallowly stab herself on her thigh and pushed Sasuke out of the way of the attack of the grass-nin.

The two genin rolled on the forest floor, dust scattered around them, creating a little fog to hide them from the enemy's sight. At least a little while.

Sasuke came out of his trance. He instantly grabbed Sakura by the waist and hauled her over his shoulders and ran the hell out the clearing, fleeing from the murderous woman trying to dispose them.

"Sasuke..." Sakura started to speak once they were on one large branch but Sasuke's hand came to cover her mouth.

"Sssh. We can't risk her hearing us, Sakura.." He mumbled, breathing heavily from his impromptu marathon and eyes blazing red.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the dangerous woman behind them.

* * *

Desperation.

* * *

Sakura stared in horror as the large snake slittered its way to her her fallen friend. Panic filled her heart. She already lost two of her most important people and now one of her closest friends was about to be eaten before her.

Memories flashed through her mind rapidly. Herfather, broken and bleeding, hanging from their ceiing. Her mother, exhausted beyond belief, taking in the stabs through her stomach. Her sister laughing hysterically as she shouted her imoutou's name over and over again.

"No. No. No! Sasuke!" Sakura got up, ignoring her body's protests of pain, desperately running to her fallen teammate. "Nooo!"

The two genin put up a hell of fight but the grass-nin was unstoppabe. Every strategy they tried were defeated and all of the jutsus in their arsenal were countered. The two were convinced they were going to die.

Sasuke tried every damned jutsu he knew, to save not only his life, but also the pink-haired girl lying on the forest floor, twitching, he grew to care about. He knew, he'd be damned if they died now. He had reasons to live, he now had friends. And he would make sure, he and Sakura live to see the dobe and their sensei again.

"Wait!" He shouted, pulling out a disguised scroll. "This is what you need right? Take it and leave!" He set down the scroll on the ground and hurriedly went to his teammate's side.

"Sasuke...what?" Sakura stared in confusion. She knew that wasn't their scroll and that Sasuke will never surrender that easily to anyone. Sasuke just shook his head at her to indicate that she keep quiet.

"What a pity! I never knew that an Uchiha had no back bone whatsoever." The suspicious person picked up the scroll and tossed it back to them. Then he peeled off his face, much to their horror, revealing a sickly pale man with creepy yellow eyes. "I don't need that. I wanted you, Uchiha Sasuke-kun." His tongue slipped out.

"What.." Sasuke and Sakura stared, not comprehending his words.

"It doesn't matter, you don't need to understand!" Suddenly, the man summoned the biggest snake the two genin ever saw. The two were immobilized by shock.

Sakura panicked. 'I don't want to die!' And then, unconciously, she sent chakra to her eys. To her astonishment, everything moved in slow motion, everything had no color. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She blinked and the snake was going at full speed at them. "Noooo!"

Sasuke snaped back to reality at Sakura's scream. But he knew he couldn't move in time he, instantly pushed her to the side, hard. 'I guess...this is the end.' His life flashed before him, his stern father, loving mother and his...brother. The massacre, his hatred, then finally, Team Seven. 'Kakashi..Naruto...Sakura...' He smiled then closed his eyes.

"Bastard! What's the matter? Scaredy-kun?" Sasuke's eyes snaped open. He found himself staring at Naruto, whose eyes were surprisingly crimson. Naruto stabbed the snake with his Kunai repeatedly until it disappeared with a hiss n a puff of smoke.

Naruto was about to shout at the teme for being an idiot when an eerily familiar scream reached their ears. Both boys turned to their female teammate and froze in horror before erupting in rage.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!"

"You have the strangest eyes, eh?" The man held Sakura's throat. "Hmm? A bloodline limit eh?" He grinned creepily then licked her neck with his freaky tongue.

Sakura shivered in fear and disgust. 'Am I really so damn weak?!' Tears sprangr eyes. Sakura started to despise herself. How could she protect everyone she loved if she couldn't even defend herself? 'Was Renge-nee right?'

"Since the Uchiha seemed like a failure...I have to settle for you, little miss blodline." He grinned evilly, leaning down to her neck. "Ittadakimasu."

The three genin froze, all of them equally horrified and bloody scared. Fear and desperation hanging in the air like stagnant, poisonous air, suffocating them.

"No."

* * *

First Manifestation.

* * *

Haruno Renge was convinced she threw away her heart and conscience when she killed her own oarents years ago. She was a missing-nin for years now. Though she left their town, she never considered herself a defected shinobi. Unlike other missing-nin, Haruno Renge was loyal to her home town. For years, she either eliminated or scared threats away from Konoha. And in the deepest, buried part of her heart, away fro her little sister.

When she got wind that the legendary snake Sannin, Orochimaru had his eyes on Uchiha Sasuke for the boy's bloodline limit, she immediately inflirtrated the town and she headed to the forest of death.

Renge had utmost confidence in Sakura that sge would pass the first part of the test. When she saw her get separated with her teammates, she couldn't stop her own body's yearning to see her little sister. She was confused.

Then the snake traitor was there, leaning to bite her imoutou. She couldn't help herself. Renge launched her body towards the snake, away from her sister.

"No." She uttered, ignoring the stunned looks from Sakura's teammares as she held Sakura close to her. She calmly walked towards the fx boy and the avenger and carefully handed them the unconcious girl. "Brats. Take her and leave."

"Who..." Naruto faltered as he wrapped her arms around Sakura. Sasuke tensed beside him.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters now, is that you three get away from that traitor, Orochimaru." Her eyes looked dead serious that the two boys didn't protest. "Gi now. Before he comes back. Stay near the tower." She turned her back from them.

Naruto and Sasuke exvhanged nods and were about to head off when their mysterious savior spoke. "Tell her she...had the first manifestation. And to ask the servant for details."

The boys left, soon after, Renge followed their actions. "Take care, Saku-chan.." Without further ado, Haruno Renge disappeared without a trace.

Sakura groaned as she sat up. Almost immediatly, her whole body tensed in anticipation. Something was wrong. She could feel three killing intents. She looked around and gasped silently. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting off three Sound-nin, looking worse for wear. She tried to calmly assess the situation but Sasuke fell to the ground in a heap, followed by Naruto.

"Feh. Konoha brats are so weak!" One guy was howling with cruel laughter as he repeatedly kicked Naruto. Sakura's blod boiled. It semmed as though the enemy haven't sensed her yet. She nodded in satisfaction. She could use the element of surprise in her advantage. Sakura was preparing for an attack when she saw the guy holding out a kunai over Naruto's head. Her body immediatley tensed. "Where the hell is your other teammate?!"

Sakura heard her boys chuckle. "Not tellin'. Right, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto struck his tongue out while Sasuke just grunted in his usual arrogant fashion, which ticked the man off. The guy growled and was about to finish Naruto off.

She blinked and once again the world paused before her. Pushing her confusion off, she launched her slim body towards her teammates. She dragged her boys to a safe place then immediately struck the nerves behind their opponents' necks so as to knock them out. She stood defensively over Naruto and Sasuke. She blinked agin and the colors rushed back.

"Sakura-chan!" "Sakura!"

She turned to her boys and grinned. "Yo." She raised a hand in greeting.

* * *

Sakura stared in silence as her boys searched their enemies' bodies. "Hey guys." They looked at her at the same time, and she had to stiffle a giggle at their cuteness.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto while Sasuke merely raised a brow.

She smiled and held out a Heaven scroll. She then failed to stop her laughter when her boys' eyes bulged out. She watched Naruto splutter then explained. "The girl had it."

Sasuke grunted then kicked the enemy away from him. "Good job, Sakura. But.."

The mood suddenly turned somber. They knew that there were some explaining to do. They nodded to each other and they headed to the tower.

* * *

Team Seven set up camp a few miles away from the tower. In the morning, they were confident they would reach the tower before lunch. For now, they opted to rest.

Sasuke lit up a small camp fire too cook Naruto's fish while Sakura refilled their water canteens. The three sat together around the fire.

"So..what happened after I passed out..?" Sakura asked, hesitant. "Sorry about that though..I was just so scared, I.." She shook her head in embarassment. She felt two warm hand on her shoulders and looked up at understanding and caring eyes of her boys.

"Well..the two of us froze in...fear and shock...but someone jumped in and kicked the guy off." Sasuke admitted.

"Someone?"

"Yeah, a very beautiful onee-san wearing a bright red kimono." Naruto grinned, remembering the lady who saved their asses. "Now that I think about it, she looked quite familiar.."

"I agree, there's just something about her that reminds me of someone.." Sasuke muttered.

"She..." Sakura mumbled. Her two boys stared at her. "She's my sister. Did she say something?"

The two boys gaped at her yet nodded dumbly.

"What?"

"They said you had the 'first manifestation' and that you ask the servant.." Naruto trailed off at Sakura's utterly confused expression.

Sasuke also stared at their female teammate. "I think you need...no, we need to talk to each other about all our secrets after this exam." Sincerity and fear shone in his eyes.

"Yes." Sakura conceeded. "After we pass the exam...I'll tell you guys everything about me."

"We will too, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. "Right, teme?"

"Aa. Yeah." Both boys smiled kindly at the trembling girl.

* * *

And that's it! Wait for chapter ten! :) Love it? LIke it? Leave a review :*


	11. Important! Please read

Hello dear readers,

I am here to once again apologize for not being able to update this story in forever. And for being inconsistent with my updates.

My life is in a mess right now and my muse for this fic ... is well, it's hiding.

But don't worry, faithful readers, I'll hunt down my muse and update this fic.

Give me a week or two and I'll present to you the next chapter. See you guys in two weeks!

Sincerely,  
Bluebreeze27 (August 20, 2013)

P.S. Please pray for the Philippines, especially those are affected by the storm..and the floods. Thank you. 


	12. Chapter 10

Bluebreeze27: Hello there. Should I hide? Running and screaming? *ehem* Anywhoo, here is Chapter 10 guys. I hope I didn't chase off all the faithful readers of this fic. I just had to hunt my muse down. Onwards!

Warnings : Flashbacks, Hints of : SasuSaku, ShikaSaku, NaruSaku and KakaSaku (if you squint) Fluff. Read if you dare.

Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine.

Chapter Ten : Ab initio, Fragments and Halfway There.

* * *

Ab Initio.

* * *

A pink haired genin's eyes surveyed the location. As expected, she can't see anyone around. She sighed and walked briskly to the corner of the room where they were assigned to. Haruno Sakura slumped down beside her teammate.

"Well?" Uchiha Sasuke hated to rely on others, but in his current state, he had no choice. It was not as if Sakura was unreliable. "Did you see anyone?"

"No. I felt chakra signatures but they were unfamiliar. Atleast one group is already here before us. To think we only took...two days in spite of you know what." She frowned. "How do you feel?"

"Okay." Sakira raised a brow.

"How's Naruto?"

"See for yourself." Sasuke almost smiled when Sakura galred at him. He watched her stand up and walked to where the beds (cots, really) were. Sakura found their third member comfortably? sprawled out on one. She raised a delicate brow at Uzumaki Naruto's position. She shook her head.

"Naruto." She smacked his forehead.

"Ow!" Naruto immediately jumped off the cot, pulled out a kunai and assumed a defensive pose. He snapped out of his stupor when he heard that familiar giggle before him. He looked up to his teammate smiling at him. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura took one look at Naruto's pouting face and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Naruto, but we need to talk. Right, Kaka-sensei?"

"Kakashi-sensei?! Since when did you get here?!" Naruto shouted. Both his teammates and his teacher winced at the loudness of his voice. Sasuke glared at him.

_'How'd she..?' _Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile as he tried to hide his confusion on how his only female student sensed his presence. His hand raised in a greeting, "Yo!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped to where Kakashi was, silently cursing himself in not being able to sense their instructor.

"Let's all sit down and talk over food?" Kakashi brought out two sealing scrolls. He walked over to where Naruto and Sakura were, Sasuke close behind him. "Now, let me just activate this and we're done." One unsealed scroll brought out his students' favorite food and drinks while the other was a concealment seal that hid their presence as well as putting a sound barrier around them four.

The three genin looked up at Kakashi in amazement. Then they started eating. Kakashi just chuckled.

"Thanks for these, sensei." Sakura smiled as she swallowed her dango.

"Yeah, believe it!" Naruto slurped his fifth cup of ramen.

"Hn." While Sasuke just silently munched on his rice ball.

Kakashi silently surveyed his students. He was glad that all of them made it through the Forest of Death but he was rather concerned at their peculiar arrival. His three kids made it through the examination quite faster than expected. Something happened and he just knew, that something was bad.

"Let's talk, shall we? What happened in the forest, Sakura?"

The afformentioned girl stared at him and sighed. "It was going well. We had plans but we got attacked immediately by a Rain-nin impersonating as Naruto."

Kakashi raised his brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, the idiot had to pee." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's reddened face. But before the blonde could start an arguement, Sakura faked a cough.

With slightly pink cheeks, she continued narrating. Much to the boys' embarrassment. "Anyway, we disposed of the threat immediately, he ran away actually. After that we came up with the password idea."

"Password? What did you use?"

To his surprise, Sakura blushed brightly. "Tomatoes are blue's. Dangos are pink's. While anything Ichiraku's are oranges. To one day see behind the silver mask is our victory, solving Konoha's greatest mystery."

Kakashi chukled. "Who made that up?"

Both boys looked at Sakura pointedly.

"Well done." Kakashi grinned behind his mask, his students were bright. Very bright indeed. "Go on."

"But...we got separated by an explosion? I am still not sure about that. I got thrown off somewhere and I met my sister. We had a little...reunion, but she kicked me towards Sasuke." Sakura looked at her lap, her hands shook. "I'll tell you more on my family...later." She smiled at her boys.

The boys internally sighed. The mood sombering immediately. She looked ready to cry but not one called her out on it. They knew Sakura would talk when she wanted to-when she was ready.

"Well, if Sakura-chan met that onee-san, then I met someone-something scary. Ugh. There was this giant snake then Bam! The reptile bastard threw me and broke my leg then! He wham! He friggin' swallowed me, believe it! Good thing I had my awesomely awesome Kage Bunshin and I am proud to say I escaped." Naruto acted out what happened and Sakura giggled.

_'Mission accomplished.' _Naruto grinned.

"Anyway, before the dobe interuppted, Sakura and I met this Grass-nin who later on revealed to be...Orochimaru. He said he was after me. But he changed course and wanted to bite Sakura instead." Sasuke frowned deeply. "What?" He snapped at the lot of them just staring at him.

Sakura giggled nervously. "Well..that's probabbly the longest thing we heard from you, Sasuke."

"Whatever. Anyway, that woman appeared again and rescued Sakura. The dobe and I ran away but was instantly attacked by Sound-nin bitchhing at us to let them have Sakura." He scoffed. "As if we would hand her over."

"Those asstards were completely outta their minds, sensei. We aren't gonna let them have our Sakura-chan." Naruto's azure eyes blazed with barely concealed fury.

"Good job, boys." Kakashi himself was stiff and his visible eye looked enraged.

Touched by her boys' reactions, Sakura forced them all into a hug. "Thank you." Her tears flowing. She immediatley let go and wiped her tears. To cahse away the awkwardness, she continued the story. "Anyway, I woke up to see Sasuke and Naruto down. I was desperate and the weirdest thing happened, time stopped. I took advantage of that and well, things went smoothly after that."

Team 7 became eerily silent. All of them absorbed in their own thoughts. "Sakura." Kakashi spoke. "Are you sure you saw Haruno Renge?"

Sakura startled at the name. "Yes.."

Kakashi sighed. "I just need to go inform the higher ups that two missing ninjas are after you. While I am gone, you three can swap childhood stories." Kakashi petted them all. "Just remember, you three are a team. No matter what. I'll be back." And with that, he was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura took a deep breath. "Let me start first then...from the beginning."

* * *

Fragments.

* * *

_"My sister killed my father and mother because apparently, I have a bloodline limit."_

_"Don't hate me, I have the Kyuubi inside of me.."_

_"Uchiha Itachi, my older brother, killed off my clan in search of power. He is the one I have to kill."_

_"Sayaa-san is a family servant but now I see her as my guardian."_

_"I don't know who my parents are."_

_"Revenge is all that I could think of then, because I am an avenger."_

_"I hid behind lies, because I don't want people to worry. But it hurts. So bad."_

_"I just want to be loved...to be recognized and be me.."_

_"I was blinded by hatred, but then.."_

* * *

"Hokage-sama." Hatake Kakashi reported in front of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi.

Sarutobi looked up at Kakashi and away from his magic ball. "You have a great team, Kakashi." He blew on his pipe. "As for Orochimaru and Renge, do not worry. Anbu are already dispatched to watch over little Sakura."

Kakashi sighed. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." He was about to leave when Sarutobi spoke again.

"Won't you swap childhood stories with them too, Kakashi?"

"...not yet, sir. I don't want them to lose their faith and respect in me yet." And leaves swirled around the Hokage's office.

"Poor boy. When will you learn that it wasn't your fault at all, Kakashi?"

* * *

Team 7 was uncharistically quiet for the next day. Each of them digesting each other's stories-their secrets.

"Boys, I'll just scout the area again, okay?" Sakura pulled her up in a bun and stretched.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her and promptly blushed. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?" She turned and was confused as to why her boys were blushing.

Naruto took of his jacket and threw it at her.

"What?! Mmpf!" Sakura fell flat on her butt on the floor. She glared at Naruto who was sweating buckets nervously when Sasuke chuckled. That triggered something in them and they all started laughing loudly.

Kakashi smiled as he hid in the shadows._ 'These kids made me worry for nothing..'_ And then he left.

After quite a long time just laughing. Team 7 calmed down. Sakura looked at Naruto. "Anyway..what's this for?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and magically conveyed with his eyes to help him. Sasuke scoffed but complied, not wanting to cause another awkward moment for the three of them.

"Your shirt's torn in all the right places, we could see your under..you know." He scratched at his cheek.

"Oh..." Sakura blushed. "Thanks then...I guess."

"Give me your shirt." Sasuke ordered.

"What?" "You perverted teme!"

"So I can sew it up." He glared at Naruto. "Dobe."

"Okay then." As if forgetting that she was with her boys, Sakura took off her shirt. Then wore Naruto's jacket. She looked down at herself and frowned. "This is..too big for me."

Again, a shirt was thrown in her face. This time, it was Sasuke's spare shirt. "Wear that." Sakura looked up to see her boys not facing her. Then it clicked in her head. She just stripped in front of them.

Embarrassed beyond belief yet touched that they turned away from her. She squeaked out an okay and changed. Sasuke's shirt was bigger yet it was better than Naruto's.

"Thanks. And um, I'll leave these here and survey..yeah. See you!" She ran out the room, leaving two blushing, stupefied boys behind.

* * *

"Forehead!" Yamanaka Ino screeched. Her blue eyes widened beyond belief as she saw Sakura walking around wearing the Sasuke-kun's shirt.

Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji winced at her tone and follwed her line of sight. Shikamaru froze for a second but composed himself fast.

Surprisingly, Shikamaru approached the rosette first. "Sakura-san." He greeted with a soft smile. "It's good to see you here."

Sakura smiled politely in response. "Hey, Shikamaru-san."

"Forehead! Why?!" Ino screamed at her best friend's face. "Why must you be the one?"

Sakura sighed, immediately interpretting Ino's problem. "Sasuke lent me his shirt because mine was torn. And my spare's lost."

"I could lend you my shirt if you want." Shikamaru commented, gaining Ino's attention. Feeling gazes on his face, he schooled his expression and shrugged. "I have lots of spares. Besides. That shirt looks bigger on you. I think you're closer to my size."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you! Will that be okay, really? I mean, we still have two days to wait and..."

"Of course. What's your room? I'll drop by later." Shikamaru smiled.

Sakura pointed at a room. "There. Oh, I need to deliver these to my boys." She held up a scroll. "Our food. From Kaka-sensei." She quickly explained at Team 10's unspoken question. "Gotta go! Bye! Shika-san, later!"

_'Shika-san huh?' _Shikamaru smiled. "Troublesome...drop the -san." He mumbled.

"Shikamaru, let's go get some food." Chouji spoke up, secretly happy for his best friend. "My chips are gone."

"Troublesome, let's go." But before the genius had the chance to walk, Ino grabbed his arm.

"Chouji, go on ahead." The blonde spoke sweetly, causing Chouji to comply immediately. When Ino spoke that way, she was scary.

"Shall we talk, Shika-kins?"

Shikamaru sighed. Troublesome indeed.

* * *

Stifling her scream, Sakura jolted awake. She had her kunai in hand and her eyes swept around the room. Nothing was out of place. She sighed.

"Sakura?" "Sakura-chan?"

She looked up to see both Sasuke and Naruto kneeling in front of her, looking worried. Then something moved in the shadows. Her eyes snapped to the wall where Kakashi seemingly walked out of the darkness.

Kakashi approached his students and spoke, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

With all of her boys caring for her, her tears came freely. "I dreamt of my family.."

Naruto, being the only one comfortable at affectionate gestures, hugged Sakura. "It's okay. You're okay."

Sasuke and Kakashi awkwardly patted her head and stroke her shoulders respectively.

"Though it hurts, it's over now...Sakura. We're here." Coming from Sasuke, they were all surprised. Sasuke, himself, included.

_'Huh..Am I free?' _Sasuke asked himself at the same time consoling Sakura.

"It's not that..." Sakura mumbled.

"Then, what is it?" Kakashi promoted his female charge.

"I saw you guys being..killed by that..s-snake...it hurts.." Sakura cried her heart out.

Though her tears broke their hearts into tiny little pieces, Sakura's concern for them mended it back, fragment by fragment.

* * *

Halfway There.

* * *

Sakura congratulated her teammates. Both Sasuke and Naruto won their preliminary matches. Sasuke won over that Kabuto-man's teammate by using a move by Lee and Naruto won against their classmate, Inuzuka Kiba. All in all, she was pressured. Her name was yet to be called but her nerves were fried.

To summarize it all, the people who won their matches are the following people: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji (That was a cruel match against poor Hinata-chan), Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, That Dosu-guy from the Sound, Temari of the Sand, Kankuro of the Sand and Gaara of the Sand.

In all of her life, Sakura never wanted to intentionally hurt people and at the same time help them. In Gaara's eyes, she saw a small frightened soul behind a cruel and ruthless mask. If she hadn't met Sayaa, Sakura knew she would've been exactly like Gaara.

There were already nine winners. Almost everyone was called. With regret, she deduced who her opponent would be. As she looked up at the electronic board, she saw that she was right.

Haruno Sakura V.S. Yamanaka Ino

* * *

_Two girls sat side by side. Around them was a beautiful meadow filled with all kinds and colors of flowers._

_"Ne, I've been thinking.."_

_"Wow! You think? That's news to me!"_

_"Baka. You're being mean, I won't tell you then.." The rosette sulked and pouted, looking ready to cry._

_The blonde giggled. "Kura-pyon, I was just teasing you! Tell me! Tell me!" _

_"Ino-chan." She put her hands on her ears to prevent them from bleeding. "You're too loud.."_

_"Tell me then and I'll keep quiet." Ino bargained. "Please, Sakura?"_

_Sakura sighed. "Promise me you won't laugh."_

_"I promise. Pinky swear." Ino linked their pinky fingers together in a promise._

_"Okay. Well, I was thinking that if in another world, I crushed on Sasuke-san, do you think we would fight?"_

_Ino gaped at her best friend. "Another world?"_

_"Yeah, like...like an alternate universe or something, where I would be foolish to follow Sasuke-san like a love sick puppy like you then we'd fight and childishly break our friendship?"_

_"That's ridiculous, Sakura. We'd be friends-best sisterfriends forever, anywhere." Ino replied._

_Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Ino-chan. Oops, gotta go though. I still have lessons with Renge-nee in..uh oh."_

_"What?" Ino turned to where Sakura was looking and saw Renge approaching them. She laughed. "Uh oh is right! Better go girl! Say hi to Uncle and Auntie and Renge-nee for me. I have to wait a bit longer for Papa. See you tomorrow, Kura?"_

_"Yeah!" With a dazzling smile, Sakura ran to her sister, leaving Ino in the middle of their meadow._

_Ino sighed. She knew what prompted Sakura to ask her that. She laid down on the soft grass. She knew Sakura better than herself. Sakura liked Sasuke deep inside. But because of her, Sakura pushed those feelings down._

_"Sorry, Kura. But...just this one...I'll be selfish. I won't take anything else from you..from now on. I promise." And then she closed her eyes._

* * *

For the fifth time, Sakura landed a punch easily on Ino. She growled and did a back flip away from her friend.

"Why aren't you fighting me?!" She screamed out in frustration.

Ino snapped back to reality. "What?"

Sakura glared at her. "I know you Ino. Better than yourself! You are letting me win! Why!"

Ino's eyes widened.

Upstairs, the spectators had varying degrees of amusement and were focused on the match. Team 7 were quite surprised that their Sakura would shout like that.

"I am not!" Ino denied vehemently.

"Don't...treat me like a baby! Fight me!"

"Sakura!" Ino screamed as Sakura rushed in on her and grabbed her hair. She looked at her best friend's eyes.

Fighting back tears, Sakura whispered. "Is this about that promise?" The guilt in Ino's eyes were answer enough. "Fine. Then I'll quit-I'll forfeit if you don't fight me."

"Sakura.."

Sakura released Ino and turned to the proctor. She was aboit to speak up when she suddenly felt something entering her body.

* * *

_I did not think of this..Huh._

_'Sakura..what?'_ Ino's voice echoed throughout her mind. 'Auntie..Uncle..No!'

_Sorry, Ino-chan.._

* * *

The boys of Team 7 and Team 10 grew tense when Ino's body suddenly slumped to the ground at the exact moment Sakura's body went limp.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed, trying hard to wake up his teammate.

"It's no use Naruto. Stop wasting your breath." Kakashi sighed. It had been a good fight too. Sakura was winning. "It's over."

Sasuke clutched the railings hard. "What do you mean?"

Instead of Kakashi, it was Shikamaru who answered. "It's the Mind Transfer Jutsu. Ino's now controlling Sakura's body." He sighed.

Just before the boys of Team 7 could react to that information, Sakura screamed bloody murder.

"Sakura...what? Auntie! Uncle! No! Stop! Auntie! Uncle! Sakura..." Sakura/Ino sobbed as she fell to the floor. "Stop it. Please...stop.."

They all watches in tensed anticipation as the pinkette cried.

* * *

_'Sakura...I'm sorry, I didn't know..'_ Ino cried in Sakura's mind. She looked up and was surprised to see Sakura standing before her.

_'It's okay Ino-chan...aren't you mad at me?'_

_'No...I'm sorry..'_

_'We'll talk about this later...for now though, I have to kick you outta my mind. Fight me Ino. For real this time.'_

_'What?'_ was Ino's last coherent thought in her best friend's mind.

* * *

Ino's body stirred and Team 10 couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Asuma, she didn't release it." Shikamaru gaped. "What?"

Asuma shook his head and chuckled. "You're a genius, Shikamaru. I'm sure you figured it out." He blew on his cigarette as he watched the rosette and the blonde battle it out on the arena. He turned to Hatake Kakashi and his boys. "You've got one hella girl, Kakashi."

"I know that our Sakura is already amazing but would you care to explain why, Asuma?"

Asuma gaped at Kakashi. _'Our Sakura, huh? You've changed, Hatake'_. He shook his head. "Well, she's one hell of a girl. The only person to ever break through a Mind Transfer Jutsu."

Asuma sighed and shunshin-ed to where his passed out student was. He carried her. "You did good, Ino."

"The winner of this match, Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura smiled in relief. Then as she was about to collapse, her sensei was there to catch her.

"Kaka-sensei." She grinned at him. "We made it, all three of us...we're halfway there." Then she passed out into her sensei's waiting arms.

"Yes. You're halfway there." He mumbled, grinning to himself. Nodding to the proctors and the Hokage, Kakashi can't help but groan as he caught Sarutobi's knowing and smiling face. Dang it.

Kakashi shunshin-ed to where his boys were. They immediately crowded him. He sighed. As if to save his ass, the proctors called for all the winners. Kakashi stared at his boys, hard. "Pick for her, Sasuke."

"Hn." "Pick what?"

Kakashi kissed Sakura's forehead as soon as the boys were out of sight. _'Sakura...you're more than halfway into our hearts.' _He sighed and looked up to see the darkest brown eyes of the Nara genius looking-glaring at him.

_'Oho?' _Kakashi gave an eye crinkle and a smiled. _'Well. Well. Nara huh?'_

* * *

**FINAL MATCHES**

Match 01 : Gaara of the Sound V.S. Uchiha Sasuke

Match 02 : Kankuro of the Sand V.S. Aburame Shino

Match 03 : Temari of the Sand V.S. Nara Shikamaru

Match 04 : Hyuga Neji V.S. Uzumaki Naruto

Match 05 : Dosu of the Sound V.S. Haruno Sakura

Match 06 : Winner of Match 01 V.S. Winner of Match 02

Match 07 : Winner of Match 03 V.S. Winner of Match 04

(Winner of Match 05 : Bye)

Match 08 : Winner of Match 05 V.S Winner of Match 06

(Winner of Match 07 : Bye)

Match 09 : Winner of Match 07 V.S. Winner of Match 08

* * *

Bluebreeze27 : And that's a wrap! Review please! :) I have successfully hunted my muse down! Thank you! Review more, and I'll update faster. How's that? Any comments, requests (what do you want to happen, side stories-if you give me prompts, I'll write it) and creative criticism are all welcome!

Thanks! See y'all soon! Again, sorry for the long wait. For all thise faithful readers and reviewers, Mahal ko kayo! Salamat puu! :)))


	13. Chapter 11

Bluebreeze27 : Hello there! Surprised? Heh. I updated! :) I just felt happy with the response for the last chapter I just had to update! So if y'all want the next chapter uploaded quickly, y'all know what to do! (Review of course) *ehem* Anywhoo. This chapter's quite long. Hope you guys enjoy this, okay?

Note : Just to clarify for the Final Matches (Thanks to Genuinely-Unique for pointing that out) Here:

* * *

Match 1 : Gaara V.S. Sasuke - Winner 1

Match 2 : Kankuro V.S. Shino - Winner 2

Match 3 : Temari V.S. Shikamaru - Winner 3

Match 4 : Neji V.S. Naruto - Winner 4

Match 5 : Dosu V.S. Sakura - Winner 5 (gets a bye - rest for 2 rounds)

Match 6 : Winner 1 V.S. Winner 2 - Winner 6

Match 7 : Winner 3 V.S. Winner 4 - Winner 7 (gets a bye - rest for 1 round)

Match 8 : Winner 5 V.S. Winner 6 - Winner 8

Match 9 : Winner 7 V.S. Winner 8 - CHAMPION :)

* * *

I hope the order became clear! I tried my best! :) I asked an athlete friend what exactly is a bye. He said it meant standby? Ha ha ha. Anyway. Sorry if I got things wrong.

Warnings : Hints of KurenaixAsuma (My first actual canon pairing) and slight ShikaSaku. Bastardly Neji-kun.

Note (again!) : I still don't know who should I pair with Saku-chan. Help me out guys. Who would you like? Put your bets in your reviews! Should I add Kiba as a contender of Sakura's heart?

Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven : Good & Bad News, Week with Team 7 and Hell Grounds**

* * *

Good & Bad News

* * *

When Sakura regained consciousness, she found herself in a familiar place-a hospital room. The ever sterile scent of the hospital never failed to make her feel drowsy. She sighed and closed her eyes, savoring the rare silence. That silence, however, was short lived.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura's obnoxiously loud team mate, Uzumaki Naruto barged into the room.

Sakura was about to respond when she heard a loud smack. She closed her eyes again, curiosity burning in her.

"Itai! Sasuke-teme! What was that for?"

_SMACK!_

"Kakashi-sensei! Itai yo!" Naruto whined.

"Be quiet, dobe. Sakura's sleeping." She heard the aloof (well, almost stoic) Uchiha Sasuke sneer.

"Naruto. You don't want to disturb Sakura's rest, now do you?" Kakashi said in a deceptively bored way, all three of his students heard the threat in there. _Be quiet or I'll make you. _They all shuddered. Hatake Kakashi was one scary man.

"No.." Naruto replied. Sakura could almost hear the pout in his voice.

Sakura decided to remain "sleeping". There were shuffling sounds-of her three boys seating, but other than that, the room was surprisingly quiet.

She felt oddly touched.

Three sharp raps on the door caught Team 7's attention. The door opened slightly.

"Ehm, is Sakura here?" Ino Yamanaka's voice rang loud and clear.

Kakashi's eye crinkled in a polite smile. "Why yes, Ino-san. Was there anything you need?"

Ino entered the room. She walked towards her best friend's bed and produced a bouquet of fresh lilies. "Nothing really, just wanted to check on forehead. Um, Kakashi-sensei, is Sakura okay?"

"Yes. The medics told us she'd be up soon."

Ino let out a relieved sigh. "That's good then.."

For a moment, silence reigned in the room. Ino sighed. "Well, got to go now then. Please tell Sakura to...talk to me when she has time?"

Sakura strained her ears to hear some sort of response from the boys but there was none.

"Thank you then, I'll be going." With that, the door closed.

_'It's too quiet.' _Sakura can't help but complain in her head. _'Or I'm just too used to Naruto's loudness..'_

Sakura's eye twitched. That small movement caught Naruto's attention and called her out on it. "Sakura-chan?"

_'Huh. The jig's up.' _She groaned and opened her eyes. "Naruto? Sasuke? Kaka-sensei?"

"Yes?" She simultaneous replies echoed in the room. "Are you okay, Sakura/Sakura-chan? Was there anything you need?"

Three pairs of eyes blinked. Kakashi's eye just crinkled.

"Did you guys rehearse that?"

"What? No!"

With that, Sakura giggled. "You guys are too cute!" Laughing openly at how horrified the boys look at her compliment, Sakura can't control her glee. "See!"

The boys stared at her, almost unnoticeable blushes on their faces. Kakashi faked a cough. " Anyway, you okay, Sakura?"

"Yes, sensei." Sakura grinned. "That was some laugh."

"We noticed." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Anyway. What happened to the match?"

"Well.." Kakashi scratched at his neck. "There's some good and bad news actually. For you three. Why don't you boys sit down for a sec?"

His three students stared at him curiously. Sasuke sat down on Sakura's bed, leaving Naruto no choice but to sit down on the vacant chair. Which he did, as he glared at Sasuke.

"Do you want to hear the good news first? Or the bad news?" Kakashi asked.

"Good, sensei." Sakura replied.

"Well, the three of you passed the preliminaries. Congratulations, team!"

Sakura smiled in relief. To be honest, she was nervous that she didn't make it. She wanted to be chunin. With her team mates. Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned.

"I am proud of you guys." Kakashi added. "So here's the thing, you have different opponents for the final matches. Sasuke will go first, against Gaara of the Sand. Then Naruto against Hyuga Neji. Finally, Sakura will be fighting Dosu of Sound."

"Eh? Is that the arrangement, sensei? How about the others?" Sakura blinked.

"Ah, eh, no. That was just you three. I just skipped the other matches. Sakura, your match is actually the fifth."

"Oh."

"So. You have been given a month to train. Can you see the problem here, guys?"

"You won't be able to train us all at the same time." Sasuke replied. He knew as much. He figured Kakashi would be having trouble with all three of them passing the preliminaries.

"Sasuke is correct. However, my cute genin, I have a solution." Kakashi smiled. His kids were getting brighter each day.

"Ha?" Naruto asked.

_'Well, two of them were getting brighter.' _Kakashi sighed. "For the first week, I will consume all of your time. All three of you. This coming Monday to Wednesday, I will be training Naruto while you two watch over us. Then on Thursday to Saturday, it's Sakura's turn to train while the boys observe. Finally, on Sunday, Team 7 will be resting. We will eat out together, my treat."

"What about Sasuke-teme? When will you train him?" Naruto asked. He didn't like the fact that Sasuke will be out of the loop, even if he thought that Sasuke was a bastard.

Sasuke snorted. _'Idiot.'_

"Sasuke will be trained by Kaka-sensei for the rest of the month, Naruto." Sakura said.

"That's not fair!" Naruto whined.

"Well, it's obviously the right choice though. With that snake sannin wanting Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei will be able to protect him at the same time, teaching Sasuke about his Sharingan." Sakura explained.

With the mention of Orochimaru, Team 7 tensed. Sasuke looked at Sakura. She seemed to forget that she was also targeted by the snake bastard.

"What about you, Sakura? You are also targeted. By both that snake bastard and your sister." Sasuke interjected.

"I'll have Sayaa-san. I was planning to ask her help me with the Kekkei Genkai." Sakura thought for a moment. "If we really stop to think about it, Renge-nee's appearance will not be entirely bad, you see.."

Sasuke's face darkened. Naruto's hands clenched in a fist while Kakashi tensed visibly.

"Before you explode though, hear me out." Sakura pleaded with her team. "Renge-nee...will probably won't come to hunt me yet. She told me to get stronger so that I could pose a fight when she comes to fight me. With Renge-nee's presence, Orochimaru will be forced to back off from me and he would focus more on Sasuke. Besides, he wants Sasuke. I was just an after-thought-an extra."

Sakura let her words sink for a few moments before speaking again. "Guys, I am Fujisaki-Haruno Sakura, the kuniochi of Team 7. Do you really think, I'll let myself be taken away from you?"

In an instant, she was engulfed in a hug. By her three boys. She blinked and they were back to their places.

"Sakura's right. I am the only one that can help Sasuke with his Sharingan so I have to train him. Do you understand, Naruto?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied.

"Good. But don't worry though, I have asked colleagues of mine to help you two out. Naruto, you will be training under Ebisu-sensei to hone your basic skills. Before you complain, your basic skills are important. If you could get to improve them, you will be able to use chakra more efficiently. Sakura, you will be under Yuhi Kurenai-sensei. She is a master genjutsu specialist and she will be able to train you with that field effectively-more effectively than me." Kakashi stopped to take a breath. He waited for some violent reactions and grinned when there was none. "During the first week, I will be teaching you two some tips and jutsu so don't worry. I will never abandon you guys."

Sakura smiled. "We know, sensei, we know."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke calmly walked to his destination, his favorite weapons store. With his hand inside his pocket, he entered the shop.

"Welcome!" Sasuke turned to look at the person who greeted him. It was Tenten of Team Gai. "Was there something you needed, Sasuke-san?"

"Yes. A senbon set." He replied as his eyes looked around the shop.

"You don't seem like the senbon-type of ninja to me." Tenten commented offhandedly, searching for the best set they have there.

"I'm not." The Uchiha shrugged. "Also..get me some explosive tags and a set of shuriken. And elemental paper."

Tenten gathered everything the boy asked for. "Here they are. So..why buy a senbon set when you don't use 'em?" She took Sasuke's payment and opened the cashier.

"It's a gift."

Tenten grinned. "Is it for a girl?"

Sasuke kept quiet and took his bag then turned to leave. Tenten shook her head. The Uchiha was just as hopeless as her Hyuga team mate.

"I'd suggest flowers as gift though!" She called out.

Sasuke turned to look at her. "She's not that kind of girl. Besides, these will be more useful." With those words, he left the shop.

Tenten gaped at the boy. "Why are men so...stupid? Oh wait, that's cause he's a ninja." She chuckled to herself and at her family's long time valued customer.

* * *

Iruka watched as Naruto slurped down his fourth ramen bowl and sighed. Sure he wanted to take Naruto out for a celebration but the boy would probably spend all his money.

"Naruto, slow down! Or you might choke!" He scolded the boy lightly.

True to Iruka's words, Naruto choked on his ramen. Iruka quickly handed him a glass of water. "Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

"So, who are you going to train with this month?"

Naruto made a face but grunted a reply. "Ebisu-sensei."

"Oh? Konohamaru-kun's instructor?"

"Kakashi-sensei said I had to hone my basic skills. I guess he's right." Naruto stopped eating and looked at Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, what do you think would girls like a gift?"

Iruka's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Hm. Flowers?"

"Meh."

"How about sweets?"

"Well.."

"Who is it?"

"Oh. It's Sakura-chan. I wanted to give her a gift." Naruto started on his fifth ramen bowl. "Hmm. Maybe even the teme and Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh? Why?"

"Coz we're not gonna meet for a month. It's like a don't-forget-me-gift?" Even Naruto looked confused at his own words that Iruka had to chuckle.

"If it's Sakura, I bet you she'd like anything you give her. I suggest giving useful things though. Sakura is a practical girl. As for your other team mates, some kunai or even shuriken would do."

Naruto beamed. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled fondly at the boy. "Want me to help you pick the gifts out?"

_'Team 7 is a good team for Naruto.'_

* * *

The bells of the door ringed, signaling the arrival of a customer. Ino looked up and saw her best friend. "Forehead!"

"Ino-pig." Sakura approached the crouching girl by the potted flowers. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, hold on." Ino stood up. "Mom! I'm gonna go out with Sakura, okay?" She bellowed out.

A muffled agreement from Mrs. Yamanaka made the two girls smile. Mrs. Yamanaka has always been kind and lenient to the girls.

Ino led Sakura out into their backyard garden. And they continued out to their meadow. Both girls flopped down on the cool grass.

"So?"

"I just..wanted to say sorry for you know.."

"It's okay, Ino-chan. I hope you're not mad at me for keeping it a secret though."

Ino snorted. "Well. Now that I stopped to think about it, it kind of pisses me off that you didn't trust me enough to tell me that...but I understand."

Sakura's eyes teared up. "Thanks."

Ino glanced at Sakura. "You okay though?"

"Yep. I...have Team 7 and you and Sayaa-san. I am fine." Sakura smiled. "Anyway, care to help me?"

"In what?"

"Well. I wanted to get my team gifts."

Ino raised a brow. "Sure."

* * *

The Haruno Household seemed like a dark and eerie place without Sakura in it. Sayaa sighed as she sat down the couch. She had been out in the lower districts of Konoha healing kids there for the duration of Sakura's Chunin Exam to occupy herself.

Sayaa was drifting off due to exhaustion when the front door squeaked open. Sayaa immediately stood up in a defensive position, holding out a kunai.

"Sayaa-san? Why is too dark here?" A soft voice resounded in the living room.

"Sakura-san?" Sayaa dropped her kunai and she engulfed the girl in a tight hug. "You're back!"

"Oof!"

"Oh, thank Kami! Are you okay? Did you pass? Any injuries?" Sayaa's hand glowed green as it swept over Sakura's body. "Good, no internal injuries but it seems as if you are exhausted. Silly me! Of course you are."

Sakura giggled. "I am okay, Sayaa-san. And yes, I passed so I have one month to prepare."

"To prepare? I think there's a lot to talk about." They sat down on the couch.

"Sayaa-san. I have news."

"Good or bad?"

"Both." Sakura smiled in irony. 'Just like Team 7's news. Ha ha.'

Sayaa sighed. "Tell me."

"Yeah. Um. Renge-nee found me in the forest but she helped me escape Orochimaru. And she said I had my First Manifestation of the Fujisaki Kekkei Genkai. And I am in the finals and I want you to help me train my Kekkei Genkai for this month."

Sakura's eyes bulged when Sayaa fell in a fainted heap.

"Oh dear...I should have just told her the good news first.." Sakura mumbled to herself as she tried to wake her pseudo-aunt.

* * *

Week with Team 7

* * *

As usual, Sasuke arrived first at their bridge. He leaned on the railing and patiently waited for his team mates. Sasuke's mind wandered on to their first meeting. He hated them all-at first.

"Che." He grunted at his thoughts.

But Team 7 grew on him. Like a freaking mushroom. Even the stupid dobe managed to worm his way inside his heart. Sasuke learned that he cared too much for his team more than he'd like to admit.

The dobe was undoubtedly his best friend/rival and brother. It hurt to think that Naruto was like a brother to him when his real brother left him behind. But it hurt more to deny that Naruto was already family to him.

Then there was Kakashi. He was like the overly annoying and perverted young uncle/father figure for Sasuke. Kakashi was his role model now, now that Itachi was gone. If only Kakashi stopped reading his porn in front of them, Sasuke would've respected him more.

Finally, there was their Sakura. Sasuke wan't sure where Sakura fit in into his little new family. He cared for her like a brother would his little sister but there was just times that he wanted to-to freaking keep her for himself. He twitched. He liked Sakura. He really really liked her. But at the same time he was confused. Sister or crush? Sasuke didn't know.

"Ohayo Sasuke!" Ah..speak of the de-angel. Sakura lifted herself on the railing beside him. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

He looked at her. "Hn."

Sakura raised a delicate brow. "I am guessing that's a no. Here have an apple." She handed him a shiny red apple. "It's fresh." She then proceeded to chew on her own apple.

"Thanks." He ate his own. His thoughts returned to their previous topic. Sister or crush? He still doesn't know. But for now, this was enough. He decided as the two of them fell into companionable silence as they waited for their other team mates.

After a few more minutes, Naruto bounded into view. Brother or not, Sasuke never failed to miss an opportunity to diss the blonde.

"You're late. Dobe." He grunted. And to Sasuke's satisfaction, Naruto blew up.

"Shut up te-!" Naruto suddenly broke off his sentence, azure eyes fixated behind Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura turned behind them. Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura fell backward into the river in surprise.

"Yo!" Kakashi held his female student. "Careful there, Kura. We wouldn't want you to get wet."

* * *

Monday was hell for the blonde. In retrospect, it was also difficult for Sakura and Sasuke to watch their team mate being trashed around like that. Hatake Kakshi was one cruel man.

"Itai!"

"Ouch!"

"Sensei!"

"Focus more on gathering chakra on your hands." Kakashi's voice boomed out and then a loud smack echoed in the training grounds. "Run faster, Naruto! You two! Watch here and learn at the same time."

Sasuke's eye twitched and Sakura flinched. They were caught not observing.

"Ow!"

"Poor Naruto..." Sakura mumbled as she saw Naruto (and his clones) standing on their hands on boiling hot water that Kakashi conjured up on the grounds while carrying heavy sand bags on his feet while Kakashi constantly attacked the blonde.

"Hn.." Sasuke reluctantly agreed.

Suddenly, Sakura flinched then stiffened. "What? What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura turned to look at him, emerald eyes bright with fright. "What if..what if.."

Sasuke held her shoulders. "What if?"

"Ow, damn it!"

"Ow!"

"What if that training is like mine too? I mean.. I'm not s-scared or anything..but.."

Sasuke's eyes bled red in comprehension. But he forced himself to calm down. "Don't worry Sakura. I know Kakashi won't do that to you." _'Besides, the dobe and I won't allow it.'_

"Sensei!" Naruto whined in the background.

* * *

Tuesday and Wednesday went pretty much the same. Sakura and Sasuke watched as Naruto got beaten up by the suddenly strict sensei of theirs.

But eventually, they saw the reason why Kakashi had to do that to Naruto. Naruto was a heavy hitter. And with Kakashi's hellish training, he managed to increase Naruto's upper body's strength at the same time, his chakra control.

Thursday came and Sakura arrived at their bridge wearing a simple sleeveless turtleneck and her black tights. She was obviously nervous but when Kakashi turned to announce what her training was, all she could do was gape at him.

"Sensei?"

"Yes Kura-chan?" Kakashi had the gall to grin innocently at her.

Sakura scowled fiercely. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi had to stifle various kinds of laughter at her cuteness. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Sakura, your training for today is to meditate while balancing yourself on the river. Simple enough, right?"

Sakura looked at the so called river. It looked normal. But she just couldn't believe that her training would be just that. "And here...I was prepared to die, sensei."

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled her hair. "No, I wouldn't want my favorite student to die now, would I?"

"If you're sure..." Sakura slipped off her sandals and tied her hair up. She turned to the river and was about to proceed with her task when Kakashi stopped her.

"Here, Sakura. Tie this around your waist." Kakashi handed her a thick and durable rope. "Tie it securely."

Sakura followed her sensei's orders dutifully.

"No, tighter." Kakashi arranged the knot. "We wouldn't want you to drift away. Yosh. Now go."

Sakura walked towards the edge of the river and immediately focused chakra on her feet and calmly walked to the center of the river. "Whoa." She mumbled. The river that looked deceptively calm from afar was actually a river that led to a freaking waterfall. She looked back at her boys watching her intently.

"Is anything wrong?" Kakashi asked her innocently.

She sighed. "Nothing really." And with that she sat down on the river, raging currents or not.

Sakura dutifully sat there silently, meditating and focusing intently on the chakra on her bum when she had to move a little to the right to avoid an incoming kunai aimed at her throat.

Instantly, her concentration snapped and she fell into the waters. Thankful for the rope, she didn't end up getting washed away.

"Sakura!" "Sakura-chan!"

Spluttering out water, she shouted, "I'm okay!" Then looking like a drowned puppy, she emerged from the water and regulated her chakra to steady herself.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, what happened?"

"Erm, my concentration just snapped. He he.." Sakura noticed Sasuke looking at her weirdly while Kakashi looked oddly relieved.

All throughout the day, Kakashi aimed projectiles at her. Sakura had to gibe her sensei some major credit though. Her teammates never caught him and she had the hardest time avoiding the projectiles and concentrating.

"You look like a cute drowned puppy, Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

"I agree with Naruto, Sakura."

"Shut up." She then sneezed.

* * *

After just three days frolicking in the waters (Naruto's words, not hers), Sakura felt more attuned to water and her senses and chakra control improved greatly.

Sakura shivered. She was sopping wet.

"Sakura, here." Kakashi handed her a small sleeveless turtle neck, navy blue in color, looking a lot like the black one she was currently wearing.

"Oh, thanks sensei. Is this yours?" She took the shirt and went behind some trees to change. "Whoa, this fits me perfectly."

Kakashi scratched at his cheek when Sakura came out wearing his old shirt. "Yeah, used to be mine. Is that alright with you?"

"Anything that can keep me calm is better than okay with me, sensei."

Kakashi faked a cough, though it sounded embarrassed to the three student's ears. "Anyway, here. Take one each." He held out some strips of paper. His students followed obediently. "Now hold them and channel a small amount of chakra in it."

The three did as asked.

Naruto's paper split cleanly in half.

Sasuke's paper wrinkled then ignited and turned to ash.

Sakura's paper became soppy then tuned to dirt and crumbled away.

"Huh. Naruto's element is wind. Sasuke has two : fire then lightning. And Sakura has water and earth." Kakashi grinned. Now that we know, here you go." He tossed Naruto a scroll.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked.

"That's a scroll detailing on how to become more attuned to your element. If you can master that, then you can learn some wind-based jutsus, which I will be teaching you after the exams."

Kakashi turned to Sakura and handed her three scrolls. "The first one is all about the earth element while the two will be your guides in learning water and earth based jutsus that I hope you will be able to master in time for your match."

"Hai! Thank you, sensei!" Sakura smiled.

"What about me?" Sasuke grunted, feeling left out.

"I'll be teaching and training you for three weeks, no need to feel left out Sasuke." Kakashi smiled as Sasuke scowled fiercely. "Anyway. See you all tomorrow!" With that, Kakashi promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Team 7 found themselves sitting in a quaint coffee shop bright and early that Sunday morning. They were situated around a silent corner of the shop.

The atmosphere was great and the three genin found themselves talking about the most random topics they could think of. Kakashi smiled to himself, his plan to help relax his kids succeeded.

"Anyway, guys." Sakura swallowed a piece of her cheesecake before speaking again. "I have something for you guys."

She handed Sasuke a pair of dirty white/cream elbow bands made of high quality leather. "I saw you leaning on your elbows quite a lot when you skid-slash-run so I figured you might need these."

"Thanks." Sasuke smirked in appreciation.

Sakura turned to an eager Naruto and she had to smile. "Here." She handed the boy a scroll and had to stifle her laugh at his downcast and disappointed expression. "Open it, dummy!"

Naruto did and was pleasantly surprised to find lots of Ichiraku Ramen food stubs. "Sa-Sakura-chan!" Naruto's eyes watered as he grinned.

"Do you like it?" She asked. "Teuchi-san said those would last for a year if used by a normal person but for you he estimated it would last for three months."

"Like it? No." Sakura's happy expression fell. "I love it! Thank you!"

Sakura giggled. "You dummy, you made me worry for no reason! Anyway. Last but not the least, here Sensei." She handed Kakashi an envelope.

Kakashi opened it and looked at Sakura in confusion.

"Those are um...bookstore gift certificates for your uh reading materials." Sakura blushed and avoided her team's gaze by sipping on her frappe. She heard Kakashi chuckle and flushed even more.

"Thank you Sakura." She felt Kakashi petting her hair.

"Anyway! I have some things to give out too." Naruto interrupted the mushy moment between his Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei who obviously (duh) has a crush on the pinkette.

"Me too." Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh? What's this? We are all thinking the same?" Kakashi's visible eyes crinkled in a happy and pleased smile.

* * *

Sakura hummed happily as she skipped home. She had a new weapons pouch (from Naruto), an excellent quality senbon set (from Sasuke) and lastly a cute and stylish wrist band senbon launcher (courtesy of Kakashi-sensei).

Even if she wouldn't be able to meet Team 7 for a month (three weeks, her mind insisted), she had no qualms about their bonds and teamwork suffering.

With her thoughts clouding her mind, she almost didn't hear the warning shouted at her.

"Watch out!"

Thankful for Kakashi's training and her senses, Sakura's body automatically evaded the barrage of weapons flying at her.

"Phew." She let out when the sudden rain of metal stopped. "That was close.." She winced as she saw a gash on her shoulder. "Guess I missed one."

"Oh my Kami! I'm so sorry about that!" Sakura looked up and saw the girl from Team Gai.

"Um, that's okay though.." She mumbled. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going anyway."

"Still, it's my fault. Well it's Neji's actually.. Hey Neji! Apologize to the girl!"

Sakura looked up and was surprised to see another person with them, Hyuga Neji. He was looking at her coldly.

"Hn. Why should I? It's not my fault she's incompetent. Just like her dead last team mate, Uzumaki." He grunted.

Tenten gasped at her team mate's rudeness. She was about to apologize when the younger girl took a hold of Neji's collar menacingly.

"What did you say, Hyuga-san?" Sakura smiled politely, as if she wasn't holding an older boy's collar in a threatening way.

Neji's expression didn't change but his eyes showed surprise and irritability. "I said you are just as incompetent as your team, the dead last Uzumaki, too proud Uchiha and irresponsible Hatake." He goaded the girl further.

Sakura saw red, she didn't even stop to think about it. She punched Neji and sent him flying a few meters away. Sakura walked calmly towards the fallen boy, disregarding the other tensed girl watching them.

"You will not insult my team." Sakura threatened. "Do not insult my family in my presence you bastard." Unknowingly, she projected Killer Intent that made the two elder shinobi shiver. She forced herself to calm down. "You don't know them like I do so I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Besides, I'm sure Naruto would beat you in your match. After all, if I-the least strongest of Team 7, could send you flying with a mere punch without chakra, I'm sure Naruto could pulverize you."

After a few moments of silence, the pinkette stood up. She turned to Tenten and smiled politely-way too polite in the elder girl's taste.

"Tenten-san, I'm sorry you had to see that but please keep in mind that I do not take it lightly when people insult my team. If you'll excuse me, I have to go." With that, Haruno Sakura vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Hell Grounds

* * *

"Ohayo, Sakura-san." Sayaa greeted her charge. She smiled when she saw Sakura dressed in the younger girl's new favorite get up-a "new" navy blue turtleneck and a grey shorts.

"Ohayo Sayaa-san!" Sakura smiled as she sat at her usual place.

"Good luck on your training, Sakura-san." She handed the girl a cup of steaming hot chocolate. "Oh, Sakura-san can I have a schedule of your training?"

"Sure. Here you go." She handed a piece of index card to her aunt.

Saya looked at the card in her hands and read it.

* * *

_Monday_

_ -Mornings with Kurenai-sensei_

_ -Evenings with Sayaa-san_

_Tuesday_

_ -Whole day with Kurenai-sensei_

_Wednesday_

_ -Mornings with Kurenai-sensei_

_ -Evenings with Sayaa-san_

_Thursday_

_-Whole day with Kurenai-sensei_

_Friday_

_ -Mornings with Kurenai-sensei_

_ -Afternoons at the hospital_

_ -Evenings with Sayaa-san_

_Saturday_

_ -Whole day with Kurenai-sensei_

_Sunday_

_ -Whole day with Sayaa-san_

* * *

"Thank you for this, Sakura-san."

"No sweat!" Sakura finished her breakfast. "Sayaa-san, I'll be going now! See you later!"

* * *

Sakura felt the genjutsu as soon as she stepped into the designated training grounds where she was assigned to meet Kurenai-sensei. Quickly, she dispelled it and pulled out a kunai.

"Oh good. At least, Kakashi wasn't exaggerating when he said you were a genjutsu specialist in the making." A disembodied voice called out to her.

Sakura whirled around and faced Kurenai. "Oh, Kurenai-sensei!"

"Sakura. Glad to meet you." Kurenai smiled at the flushed girl in front of her. "Did Kakashi inform you that I could only attend to you during Mondays to Saturdays?"

"Yes, sensei. Actually, I made a schedule. Would you like one, sensei?" Sakura held out another index card.

"Oh? You are prepared. Thank you, Sakura." Kurenai took the card. Then she sighed.

"What is it, sensei?" Sakura asked, instinctively she caught a shuriken aimed at her. Her emerald eyes narrowed. She snapped into position. "Who's there?!"

Kurenai smirked. _'Oh? This girl's good.'_

"Eh? Kurenai-chan, the brat's okay." Mitarasihi Anko walked calmly into the clearing, holding a stick of dango. "You gonna train this one? Can I help?" The woman grinned.

"Oh, Mitaraishi-san...the proctor from the test?" Sakura straightened her body and bowed slightly in respect but held a kunai ready in her hands.

Anko laughed. "I like you kid. How'd you like it if I train you too?"

Kurenai just sighed as her best friend messed with her new student.

"Eh?"

* * *

Sakura trudged her way home. She was tired, cranky and lonely. After a week of training with Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei and Sayaa-san, she felt like she was literally in hell.

Sakura snorted at her thoughts. "Training grounds my ass, it should have been named Hell grounds..." She muttered. She heard someone chuckle. "Hokage-sama!" She gasped and immediately bowed respectfully.

"Sakura-chan, how's training?" He asked the girl. Sarutobi looked at Sakura and smiled. The little girl has grown in just a few years. "Care to tell me as we eat some ramen?" The Hokage gestured to the stall to their right, The Ichiraku Ramen.

Sakura looked surprised but accepted graciously. "Of course, Hokage-sama." She smiled.

"Welcome!" Teuchi greeted them two. "Oh! Sakura-chan, Hokage-sama! Welcome, welcome!" He grinned at his two regular customers that Naruto brought him.

"Good evening Teuchi-san, Ayame-neesan." Sakura smiled.

"Oh? Sakura-chan? The usual then?" Ayame smiled back at the petite girl.

"Em, just a small bowl. I think I might throw up if I eat too much.." The girl scowled lightly. "Training's harsh."

All three adults laughed at the girl. "Of course, Sakura-chan. How about you, Hokage-sama?"

"The usual." He pulled out his pipe. "So how's training?" Sarutobi asked the girl. Though the Hokage knew of the girl's rapid progress through reports from the ANBU he assigned the girl, he wanted Sakura to share out some info to him.

"Kurenai-sensei's a very good teacher. I learn many things from her, like genjutsu and stuff. Also she told me Kaka-sensei asked her to train me on how to not rely on my sense of hearing so...Anko-sensei used that to her advantage. Ugh.." Sakura shivered as she remembered Anko's attacks on her as her sense of hearing and sight were hindered. "Anko-sensei's very _enthusiastic_ about sparring."

The Hokage smiled. "Anko's really _enthusiastic_ about your training. I believe she has already considered you as her sole student. I'm betting that you will still receive training from her even after the exams. She seems to have taken you under her wing." Sarutobi looked amused as he watched Sakura's expression. The girl was torn between looking both horrified and touched.

"Oh...Anko-sensei is a softy after all?" She mumbled to herself. "Don't tell her I said that, Hokage-sama!"

"Of course not." Sarutobi smiled softly. "How about your training with Sayaa-san?"

"Oh. I think Sayaa-san's worse than Anko-sensei~" Sakura moaned and lightly slammed her head on the counter. "She made me study and memorize the clan's history. Then all those chakra-control training! Even my diet and...and all those techniques I had to learn!" She paused. "Still, without Sayaa-san, I wouldn't be able to master the first stage of Kami no me."

"Kami no me? Is that the official name?"

"Em, hai. Sayaa-san said we would register the Kekkei Genkai after the exams. Will that be okay, sir?" Sakura asked. She knew the policy. All Kekkei Genkai and clan techniques have to be registered with the Hokage and the Shinobi Registry for the sake and protection of the village.

"Of course. Take your time, Sakura." He smiled again as the girl visibly relaxed. Their conversation halted as they were served their food. Both shinobi ate quietly.

"Hokage-sama, do you know where Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei went? Or even Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"They're just outside our village but within our borders. You don't need to worry too much, Sakura. If you are still worried, I have ANBU watching over them." The Hokage placated the girl's anxiety.

"Oh. Thank you Hokage-sama!" She smiled.

"Well then. Let us finish our meals. I believe you still have some training?"

"Oh yes!" Sakura quickly ate her meal.

The Hokage chuckled as the girl hastened. "Shall we?" He placed enough money to pay for both their meals.

* * *

_'Clear your mind.'_ That was what Sayaa told her when she wanted to activate her Kekkei Genkai, Kami no me : Jikan sōsa.

Slowly but steadily, she sent chakra to her eyes. She opened them and was pleasantly satisfied that the world before her was in monochrome.

Trapped in her little world of timeless space, Sakura started on performing various water-based and earth-based jutsus she learned.

Eventually, Sakura felt drained. So she deactivated her Kekkei Genkai. Panting, she looked up at Sayaa.

"Ho-how's that?"

"Three minutes and forty-three seconds, Sakura-san. That's a great improvement." Sayaa looked up from her stop watch.

"Oh.." Sakura wiped at her eyebrows. "I was hoping for well...at least five minutes."

Sayaa grinned. "We'll get there. But not in time for your match, I'm afraid. The most we can achieve with two weeks left is at most eight minutes."

Sakura nodded in understanding. She was a hard worker and she knew her limits well. "Okay then, Sayaa-san. I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"How could you time me if I'm controlling time around me?" Sakura looked puzzled.

"Sakura-san, the First Manifestation or Jikan sōsa as we call it, has limitations. First is the most one Kami no me user can stop time only up until one hour. And the lastly, you could only control time of the area with a radius of fifteen meters around you. I just had to go outside the house and wait for the moment when your chakra fluctuates."

"Oh? So that's how!" Sakura clapped her hands in frustrated understanding.

"But Sakura-san.."

She turned to Sayaa and had to flinch at the fake smile on her aunt's face. "Yes?"

"I believe I had you study that last Monday. And you immediately forgot?" Sakura paled. "I believe some punishment is in order. Go run three laps around Konoha please, Sakura-san. After that, we'll eat dinner. I have prepared mashed potatoes and boiled broccoli for you."

_'Yummy..Ugh.'_ Sakura sighed. "Okay, Sayaa-san. I'll be back!"

As soon as the door closed, Sayaa sighed. "Gosh. It's hard to be tough on your daughter, Sayuri-nee sama..."

* * *

Sakura flopped face down on the grass. "Oh Kami.." She muttered. She was just a few meters away from her freaking house! "I'm tired..."

Sakura closed her eyes and assessed herself.

Chakra depleted? Check!

Muscles sore? Check!

Mind exhausted? Check!

Hungry as hell but don't want to eat broccoli? Check!

Sleepy? Check!

"Oh Kami.." She sighed to herself as she forced herself to sit. She pushed her body too much this time, but the girl knew she had to endure the harsh training she out herself into.

_'If Naruto and Sasuke could do this, so can I!' _She pushed herself off the grass and immediately fell back. _'Ugh. I am so hungry..'_

"Eh?"

Sakura tensed as she was suddenly picked up. She was about to stab the person with a kunai when she was stopped by his voice.

"Troublesome, Sakura-san. It's just me, Shikamaru." Sakura looked up and saw the slightly familiar pineapple shaped pony tail.

"Oh, Shika-san?"

"Yo." Shikamaru greeted her. As if he wasn't carrying her. As if she didn't just try to stab him. "I felt your chakra so I checked up on you. Come on, I'll carry you home."

Sakura flushed. "You don't need to do that.." She argued weakly but her own body contradicted her. Her head snuggled into the guy's chest.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru ignored her and started walking towards Sakura's house. "It'll be more troublesome for me if I just left you out here."

"Oh..kay then. He he he.." Sakura giggled weakly.

"What?" Shikamaru raised a brow at her.

"You're much more like a gentleman rather than a chauvinist. Unlike Ino told me." She smiled.

"Troublesome.." Shikamaru flushed slightly. He carefully deposited Sakura on the ground. "We're here."

Sakura looked around in surprise. "How'd you know where my house is?" It seemed kind of silly now that she had to ask him that when evidently, he brought her there easily.

Shikamaru looked down. "Eh. We played together when we were kids, before Ino...you know? Or have you forgotten?"

Sakura tried to remember but before she had the chance to answer, Shikamaru turned away.

"Anyway, got to go. My troublesome dad's waiting for me. See ya later, Sakura."

Suddenly, Shikamaru vanished.

"See you...Shikamaru.."

* * *

"Eh?" Sakura unintelligibly said. "Kurenai-sensei?"

The two jounins before her jumped apart from their rather intimate position. Sarutobi Asuma wiped at his lips to remove traces of red lip stick.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Kurenai asked her pupil, ignoring the flush on her face.

"Um..training started well..a few minutes ago?" Sakura squeaked.

"Oh well then. Let's go. Asuma, come with us." Kurenai said.

Asuma pulled out an unlit cigarette and held it at his mouth. He looked at Kurenai and immediately understood that look. She wanted him to help her train the girl. "I can't. I'm overseeing Shikamaru's training."

Kurenai subtly glared at him.

Asuma rolled his eyes (discretely of course) at his lover. "Sure, come with me though. I'll help if you don't mind Shikamaru in the background." If he was honest to himself, Asuma really wanted to observe the girl. After all, she was known to be (so far) the only person to break out of the Mind Transfer Jutsu. Plus, if he could recall correctly, this was Shikamaru's special person/girl.

Kurenai smiled and led them out the hidden cave. Sakura followed her like a lost puppy, looking confused. "Oh by the way Sakura, how'd you manage to find me?"

Asuma listened in on the Kuniochis' conversation. He was also curious on how a genin managed to track them down. He was pretty sure they minimized their chakra so they couldn't be detected.

"Um, I tried sensing your chakra signature sensei but I couldn't. So I tried to sense if you were projecting some type of genjutsu and well..I detected it here. I thought you were in trouble or something...because I know Kurenai-sensei is never late.." Asuma could hear the respect and admiration in the girl's voice and was pleased to know that Kurenai was happy to hear those too. "So I went here and immediately dispelled the genjutsu."

Kurenai ruffled Sakura's hair. "Good job, kiddo."

Asuma smiled and puffed out some smoke. It was a good thing that Kurenai found a student who was interested in and appreciated the art of genjutsu-Kurenai's field of expertise.

Kurenai's kids were good kids. Asuma knew that. But they were also Clan kids. They had different fields of expertise and techniques on them. Aburame had his insects, he didn't need genjutsu. Inuzuka had his canine companion plus he was too brash and impatient to even learn low ranked genjutsu. Hyuga could learn some but she had her Byakugan to focus more on. Plus, Kurenai's Team 8 was surely going to be a tracker team-genjutsu is not exactly needed for that.

Haruno Sakura was a good influence on Kurenai. Asuma sighed as his team's training field came into view. Only Shikamaru was there-sleeping under a tree. Ino has to attend to her family's business while Chouji was still recuperating from his mild injuries from his match in the prelims.

Asuma watched as Shikamaru tensed and immediately stood up, gazing at Sakura.

"Shikamaru, ohayo!" Sakura greeted his student with a smile. Asuma saw Shikamaru's lips twitch up in an almost unnoticeable smile.

_'Oh?' _Asuma grinned.

"Hey. Ohayo." The boy waved lazily. "You're here to train with us?"

"Um.."

"Yeah. Sakura here will be training her genjutsu and your sensei volunteered to help us be my pupil's guinea pig." Kurenai smiled.

Asuma sighed again._ 'Yare yare.' _He didn't know whether to thank Kakashi for giving Kurenai a chance to have her little protege or smack him with his blades for (unknowingly) help Kurenai torture him.

"Yeah. And you, Shikamaru. While Sakura practices with me, Kurenai will be overseeing your training with your techniques." He grinned.

The two genin exchanged look as as their teachers smiled "politely" at each other.

Kurenai then turned to Sakura. "Asuma will be helping us every Tuesday and Saturday for the remaining two weeks."

Sakura groaned softly, she knew that smile. It seemed as if Kurenai has somehow inherited Anko's sadistic streak. She just knew that with Asuma around, Kurenai would be more strict. Add that to Anko's "enthusiastic" training and Sayaa-san's perfectionist trait, Sakura wanted to kill herself. "Oh Kami. I'm in hell.." She looked at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, welcome to hell."

* * *

**Information author can disclose so far :**

**Kami no me (Eyes of God)**  
Hidden blood line limit occurring within a few people of the main branch of the Fujisaki Clan. A doujutsu. Usually inherited by female members of the family.

**Kami no me : Jikan sosa (Eyes of God : Time Manipulator)**  
Also known as the first manifestation or the first stage of Kami no me. The user's eye color changes to Grey as an indication of usage. Beginner users start by slowing down time and with enough practice and training, the user will be able to stop time within a radius of fifteen meters for at most an hour.

* * *

Bluebreeze27 : And that's it! I have something to confess. I am actually stalling the exams. Well. You all know how that goes in canon so I am having a hard time deciding what to do with the invasion. Anyway! Did you like this one? Review! Give me more reviews please! :) No, really. Give me reviews. Please! Til next time!

P.S.

I am Sakura-biased. So..I am pairing her with all guys. Sorry for that guys. It's unrealistic, I know. But I can't help it! I writhe around the floor thinking of all the fluff if Saku-chan ends up with Shika or Neji (in my fic and my heart, Hyuga Neji will forever be alive. HE ISN'T DEAD!) or Gaara or Kakashi or Kiba. Oh my Kami. Yes, I am a Sakura fan girl.

But at the same time, I am open to some pairings you would like (for example, I support NaruHina) so there. Tell me your OTP's and if there's a possibility that I could ship 'em too, I'll consider putting it in this fic.

Laters, babies! :*


End file.
